Dipper's Girlfriend
by BlackBandit23
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Moves back to gravity falls only to have something unexpected happens Dipper gets a girlfriend Read How It Will all transpire
1. Return to Gravity Falls

Gravity Falls

Rated M

When Dipper and Mabel Turned 18 they asked their parents if they could live with grunkle Stan their parents agreed but under one circumstance they go to school in gravity fall as long they agreed to this they could phone calls were made and things packed both dipper and Mabel said goodbye to their parents after the long drive they made it back to gravity falls there they saw soos holding a sign. The twins run up to him and greeted him with hugs after some catching up they were off to the mystery shack after another five minute drive they were greeted by Stan Mabel ran up to him and started to kiss cheeks dipper stuck with a handshake after a while of more catching up. Dipper and Mabel Decide that they will need their own rooms so soos cleaned up his break room for dipper and Mabel took the attic

_Few Days Later _

Dipper and Mabel were still forced to work at the mystery shack but dipper need a real job that pays with real money so he got a job at the mall passing out free samples in front of a cinnabon but his day was going to get worse

?-OMG Dipper Pines

It was Mabel short a friend/rival Pacifica Northwest (age 18)

Pacifica-When did you get back in town?

Dipper-A few days ago

Pacifica then pulled out her camera and took a picture and started to post it on her Fallbrook (Parody of Facebook)

Dipper started to blush of embarrassment when he checks his phone as it read "My Cute Boyfriend at work". Dipper then looked at Pacifica and without warning she kissed him and said later as she walked off to her friends Dipper just stood there confused

Dipper-Wait what just happened?

One Week after the Kiss

Dipper and Mabel were waiting for something to happen around the mystery shack dipper got a day-off so he was bored that's when the phone rang

Dipper and Mabel-I'll GET IT

The twins then began to race to the phone only to find soos answering is

Soos-Mystery Shack. Oh Okay Dipper it's for you soos handed him the phone

Dipper-Hello

?-Hey Dipper

Dipper-Pacifica! Why are you calling me?

Pacifica (acting confused)-What can't a girlfriend call her boyfriend

Dipper-You got me there so why are you calling me on the mystery hotline

Pacifica-Because I don't have your phone number

Dipper-Again you got me. So why are you calling me

Pacifica-I want to go out

Dipper-Go out were?

Pacifica-On a date

Dipper was silent when heard the word "date"

Pacifica-Hello Dipper

Dipper Broke out of his trance and cont. the conversion

Dipper-Yeah I'm still here. So what time do you want me to pick you up trying to sound cool but his voiced cracked the entire time which made Pacifica Laugh on the other end

Pacifica-You can pick me up at 7:00 I already made reservation at The Club

Dipper-Okay sees then

Pacifica-Bye Love

Dipper (cracking)-Bye

Dipper hanged the phone up quickly and yelled

Dipper-I GOT A DATE

Mabel-Really with whom?

Dipper-Pacifica Northwest

Mabel hugged her brother and said

Mabel-Good job bro

Dipper-So you're not mad?

Mabel-Oh no I'm Fucking Mad but don't worry about that now you got a date now go get ready she said with a sinister smile that made dipper feel uneasy but he let it pass and went to get ready for his date.


	2. Dipper's First Date

Date Night

Dipper was getting ready for his date with Pacifica while Mabel was out shopping while walking waddles.

Dipper-Okay you can do this he repeated in his head

?-Hey dork where are you going all suited up

Dipper-Oh hey Wendy nowhere just on a date

Wendy-oh Dipper Pines the boy who was too shy to say he loved me is now going on a date so is the lucky girl

Dipper-Pacifica Northwest

Wendy was just stood there with a(n) open mouth and fell backwards but dipper just shrugged it off and went to the cart to pick up Pacifica but the cart was replace with a newer model

Dipper-Wow who knew Stan wasn't that cheap. Oh crap I'm almost late after a long drive he made it to Pacifica House she moved out of her parents' house years ago

Pacifica- There you are your almost late

Dipper-Sorry

Pacifica-It's okay as long as you showed up

So Dipper and Pacifica enjoyed each other and there date


	3. Telling Dipper

After their dinner Dipper and Pacifica took the cart to make-out point to talk and well make-out

Pacifica-Well that was good dinner.

Dipper-Yeah I really enjoyed that steak

Pacifica-Me to but I'm going to enjoy this more

She then proceeded to grab dipper by his cheeks and kissed him dipper then proceeded to kiss back the kiss then turned to a make-out session after a while Pacifica wanted Dipper to take her home. He then proceeded to her private manor she kiss dipper on his cheek and said goodnight to each other Dipper then proceeded to drive home

_Mystery Shack_

Dipper- I'm home! Hello? Anyone home?

He then proceed to the living room where he found soos

Soos-Hey dude I didn't think you'd come home tonight

Dipper- Coming home tonight? What does that mean?

Soos-Oh right since you just moved here and all there's something you need to know about your girl

Dipper- What is it?

Soos- People keeps calling her the "black widow"

Dipper-Why?

Soos- Because when she dates some unlucky fool no offence she takes them back to her house and like the black widow she mates with spouse and then kills him

Dipper-Psh that totally made up

Soos-Believe it if you want but whoever goes to Pacifica's house never comes out

Dipper- Who told you this?

Soos-Well Mabel told me that she heard it from Wendy's dad

Dipper-okay? Where is Mabel

Soos-At a sleepover

Dipper-Kay night soos

Soos-Night

After that weird talk with Soos Dipper went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and went to bed

_Monday Morning _

The sound of the door being pounded was heard

?-Dipper get up it's time for school

Dipper-Kay Stan I'll be out in a second

After Dipper got dress and brushed his teeth his teeth he went downstairs for some breakfast

Dipper-So we start school today Mabel are you excited?

Mabel-Sure is! I can't wait to make new friends

Dipper-and I can't wait for all the advance classes they have

Both dipper and Mabel shared a laugh and went outside to see a limo waiting for them


	4. First Day Of School

Dipper and Mabel were shocked to see Pacifica their waiting for them

Pacifica-Oh there you two are come on will be late for school

Dipper and Mabel shrugged there shoulder and joined her throughout the whole ride Pacifica snuggled closer making Mabel feel sad

Dipper-What's wrong Mabel

Mabel-You two getting all mushy together while I can't

Pacifica-Hey Mabel its okay G.F High has a lot of cute guys I'm sure you'll find someone

Mabel-Yeah I guess

After the long limo ride they made it to gravity falls high school where there was many kids walking around and talking to each other

Mabel-Wow This Place is huge

Dipper-I know right

Pacifica handed the two maps of the school

Pacifica-You'll need these for today I got to go see ya soon she gave dipper a hug and walked of

Dipper-Okay Mabel the first thing we need to do is… he looked around. Mabel. Mabel! She was already gone because she saw candy and grunda so Dipper was on his own.

After a while Dipper finally made it to the principal's office

Dipper-Finally made it.

He knocked on the door for it's to be answered to by Mabel

Mabel-What took you so long Bro-bro?

Dipper-Mabel how did you get here so fast

Mabel-Candy showed me around

Dipper-of course she did

Mabel-well come on in

?-So your Dipper Pines

Dipper-Yes I am

?-Good to meet you my name is Mr. Sharp

Dipper-Good to meet you Mr. Sharp

Sharp-Is this your first year here G.F.H

Dipper & Mabel-Yes it is

Sharp-That's good Mabel here is your class schedule

Mabel- Kay bye Dipper

Sharp-Dipper I read your old school records so I'm putting you in the advance class

Dipper-YES! Wait what class or classes?

Sharp-Both

Dipper-How does that work?

Sharp-Instead of you moving from class to class you will be spending the whole semester in one classroom

Dipper-Sweet

Sharp-Also I'm the teacher

Dipper-Even better


	5. The Black Widow

_After Dipper learned that he was in the advance class and his teacher was the principal was the teacher._

He thought to himself this is going to be exciting when he got to his classroom he was surprised to see who was there

Dipper-Candy? Pacifica? what are you doing here

Candy-I may not act like it but i take pride in my studies

Pacifica-What you expected me to be a stereotypical dumb blonde

Dipper-Uhhh

Pacifica just laughed

Pacifica- Also their is another resason why I'm here

Dipper-and what is that reason?

Pacifica-in case you haven't heard people in school call me the "Black Widow"

Dipper-Yeah Soos told me that. Why do they call you that? What does it mean

Pacifica- the reason why is because I...I...

Sharp- okay students class has begun

After several hours of advance math,science,and history it was time for lunch

_Cafeteria _

Mabel- Dipper where have you been I haven't seen you in any classes

Dipper-that's because I'm in the advance class with Pascifica and Candy

Mabel-that makes since come on I got us a table

Mabel and Dipper proceed to the table to catch up and talk about what they did in their classes until Pascifica showed up

Pascifica-Dipper I need to talk to you

Dipper then got up and followed Pascifica to the dumpsters out back and proceed to make-out with him Dipper then stop the kiss and asked Pascifica why she was called the "Black Widow"

Pascifica-the reason why is because when you left years ago I couldn't get over you so I dated gidon a while until one night

_Flashback 2yrs ago_

In Pascifica's house the sound of the bed squeaking was heard

Gidon- AHH! Pascifica that was great

Pascifica-Yeah it was she said sarcasticly

Gidon-am I better boyfriend the pines?

Pascifica- What did you say about Dipper!?

Gidon-I said aren't I better than... He went silent because Pacifica was chokeing him gidon stuggled but he used up his last breath and moving

Pascifica- gidon? What have I done?


	6. Cheering Up Pacifica

Pacifica was explaining why she was called the "Black Widow"

Pacifica- and then after that night I went to his funeral only to be called an even though people hated him and ever since then no boy wanted to go out with me (starts crying) nobody wanted to be around me but my friends until you came back

Dipper I thought that if you didn't know I could prove them that I'm not a killer but they didn't stop so I either had to kill myself or join the advance class which was very hard. Now I guess you want to break up with me now right?

Dipper-no

Pacifica- what

Dipper- I don't care what people think of you

You're important to me and that's all that matters

Pacifica-Dipper she said lovingly

Dipper then proceed to grab her cheek and pull her in for a long kiss she kissed back it would have kept going until Mabel went looking for them

Mabel- DIPPER! Lunch is over

Dipper checked his phone to see if his sister was right

Dipper-Oh crap come on we got to get to class

Dipper and Pacifica raced back to the advanced classroom.

_After School_

Dipper told Pacifica that he had to work today and left Pacifica with Mabel

Pacifica- So what do you want to do Mabel?

Mabel- we could shop I need to get some new clothes and underwear.

Pacifica-Why?

Mabel-don't tell Dipper but a lot of things have happened between me to get a "pounding" and I leave my panties as a memento

Pacifica was silent when she said that. Mabel tried to get her attention by snapping her fingers she finally snapped out of it.

Pacifica- So where do you want to go?

Mabel-Victoria's

Pacifica- was silent again until she finally said something. Does Dipper know about this she said in a whispering tone?

Mabel- no and let's keep it that way got it she said in a threading tone. Come on let's go she said normally

Pacifica- Okay?

After the long 10 min drive they made it to the gravity falls mall and proceed to Victoria secret


	7. Mabel's Dirty Secret

Victoria's Secret

Pacifica and Mabel were looking around for some new panties for Mabel. For Mabel it was like walking thru a park but for Pacifica was her first time there so she didn't know how to act

Mabel-you okay?

Pacifica-Yeah just nerves

Mabel-well don't be it's a girl store so you might as well enjoy it

While Mabel was picking out panties Pacifica saw the most beautiful set of lingerie that just scream Pacifica it was purple with little frills on the bra and panties it was just perfect

?-You should get it Dipper would love that

Pacifica- you startled me Mabel

Mabel- I get told that a lot but I'm serous Dipper would love that

Pacifica- how would know?

Mabel-he came with me in here one time and wouldn't stop looking at it

Pacifica- really!?

Mabel-yeah but he looked at the ground the whole time we were here

They both laughed. Mabel left to go purchase her items leaving Pacifica to stare at the lingerie she grab it and went to the check-out

_Other side of the mall_

_Dipper got a new job at an antique store basically he was the only employee that worked their _

?-Dipper I need you watch the store I going to get some cleaning supplies I'll be back soon

Dipper- yes ma'am

So Dipper did what he usually does around the store he cleaned up, dusted the antiques and waited for a customer

?'s- DIPPER!

He heard his name being called by his sister and girlfriend

Dipper- Hey girls. How are you?

Mabel-Fine we were just getting a little shopping done.

Dipper-that nice wait Mabel you don't have any money what did you ask Pacifica?

Mabel-No I took half of you paychecks'

Dipper-WHAT!


	8. Mabel's Sadness

_The Next Day_

Sharp-Okay class can anybody solve this equation?

Candy-I can try

Sharp-Okay candy come on up

After a while candy solved it with flying colors

Sharp-Excellent Candy you can return to your seat

Intercom-Mr. Sharp you are needed in your offices. Mr. Sharp in your offices

Sharp-Well looks like I'm needed. Class do pg. 325 questions 1-20 till i get back

Everyone-Kay

And with that Mr. Sharp left and went to his offices and was told that there was a fight between Mabel and her classmate Sarah

- please tell me what happened

Mabel-She Started it

Mr. Sharp-That not what i mean I want the story from beginning to end

Mabel-It went like this

_Flashback_

Mabel P.O.V

Uhh this is boring I said so I rip out a piece of paper and wrote "meet me in the Janitor's closet"

I crumbled it up and threw it at a random boy desk he readed and looked at it and readed it then looked at Mabel. Teacher can I go to the bathroom I yelled and got permission to go 2 minutes later the boy i threw the note followed me we went to the closet and started to...to. HAVE SEX she was interrupted by Sarah

Sarah P.O.V

I heard moaning in the hall while i was on my to the bathroom and i saw the janitor closet slightly open their i saw Mabel with my boyfriend bobby so i went to the door and opened is as wide as it goes and pulled Mabel by her hair and started to fight her. Their fighting led them to a classroom and well you know the rest

Sharp-Okay Sarah you can go Mabel you're going to be suspended for a week

Mabel-Yes sir

Sharp-and you will apologize to Sarah when you get back

Mabel-yes sir


	9. Dipper's Plan

_At The Shack_

Stan- I can't believe you would do something like this what would Dipper think of this behavior

Mabel-But Grunckle Stan I...

Stan-No buts you're grounded young lady. That means no TV, no phones, and no friends for as long you are suspended

Mabel-Yes sir

Stan-Good now go man the register. I got some business to take care of

_Back at school-lunchtime_

Dipper-Hey grunda have you seen Mabel

Grunda-Didn't you hear she got suspended for a fight with Sarah or something

Dipper-For what

Then out of nowhere Dipper got slapped by Sarah and was knocked to the ground

Sarah-Keep that whore of sister on a leash

With that said she walked away

Pacifica-Dipper you okay

Dipper-Yeah I'm fine I've been through worse

_At The Shack-4:20_

Dipper-Mabel i heard you got suspended for week

Mabel-I don't want to talk about it.

Dipper-Mabel!

Mabel-I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT

_Downstairs-Kitchen _

Stan-Tried to ask her why she got suspended for?

Dipper-Yeah. Why did she get suspended for?

Stan- Well she had... um how do i put this in a way you'll understand she f$#k a boy in a janitor's closet

Dipper-She had sex!? I know that she wants to make friends but i didn't think that she would do something like this

Stan-and after she got caught she got into a fight with a the boys girlfriend

Dipper-That would explain why she slapped at school today

Stan-HA

Dipper-I better go talk to her then

Stan-Be Careful she been a little moody

_Knock-Knock_

Dipper-Mabel I'm coming in so we can talk

Mabel-So i guess Stan told you huh?

Dipper-Yeah. Why did you do it?

Mabel-Dipper I'm lonely i have no boyfriend i hardly see my friends and on top all that you always go out with Pacifica it's just not fair

Dipper-Okay i got an idea how about you and me spend the weekend together just you and me

Mabel-Really?

Dipper-Really.


	10. Dipper & Mabel

_Dipper was recently told by Mabel that she was lonely so Dipper devised a plan to make his sister happy_

Dipper (on his phone)-So you know I have to do this

Pacifica- I understand and besides I need a me day anyway

Dipper-You're the best I love you he whispered hope she didn't hear that

Pacifica-I did and I love you to. Call you later bye

Dipper hang up his phone and proceed to see Stan about letting Mabel off the hook after hearing why he had to do this Stan agreed to do this by un grounding Mabel and charging dipper 20 bucks they were off

Dipper-The first stop is the amusement park then we'll go see you favorite movie after that we will go to your favorite restaurant and you can order anything on me

Mabel-Thanks Dipper

After they went to Mabel's favorite places with her favorite person she finally began to feel happy again

Mabel-This was the most perfect day ever

Dipper-Well isn't over yet we still have the restaurant to go to

Mabel-Thanks Dip this this day has really been per...Hey do you hear that

Both Dipper and Mabel went to the town square to find a crowd of people

Dipper-Hey what's going on?

?-we are throwing tomatoes at this murderer

Mabel-Who is the murderer?

?-Pacifica Northwest

Dipper and Mabel-WHAT!


	11. Pacifica's Past Comes Back

_This Chapter is sad at the start but cheers up at the end _

* * *

><p><em>(A few hours after the phone call)<em>

_While dipper and Mabel were out spending the day together Pacifica was enjoying her private jet to L.A's best beach to get a tan the rest of her day was the same as any other rich kid till she got back to gravity falls that afternoon she saw the whole town wearing light blue shirts and dresses looking at her with sheer disappointment and anger she then remembered what day it was the day she tried to forget the day she killed Gideon her car then came to complete stop when the townsfolk surrounded the limo_

Pacifica-Uh-Oh

Just then somebody opened her limo door and grabbed her

Pacifica-Hey! Let me go

_The man that grabbed her ignored her and put her in stocks (the one from pioneer day that she had Stan in) she was then pelted with waves after waves of eggs. Pacifica tried her best to hold back her tears so that nobody can see her cry lucky for her it started to rain. People then dispersed leaving Pacifica in the rain letting her tears fall she then heard the sound of the lock being unlocked it was dipper with president key he got from the founder Mabel then lifted the top half of the stock so Pacifica could get out _

Random Townsfolk-Children what are you doing? Oh you're those pines that move here recently look we all know your move here but she is a menaces that deserves to be looked up

Dipper-No she doesn't she is a human being that deserves to be treated as such

Mabel-Yeah

The townsfolk started to move in closer until a truck horn was blasted people move out of the way to see it was Wendy and Soos

Soos-Hop in quick!

The trio hopped in and drove off to the museum with an angry mob following them when they got to there they went to the old chambers of the blind eye society's hideout

Pacifica-What is this place?

Dipper-The society of the blind eye HQ

Pacifica-the blind-eye?

Dipper-Oh right of course you won't know. The blind-eye society was this group of people that kidnaps people that sees anything paranormal in this town and erases their memories

Pacifica-How?

Mabel-With this Weird ray-gun that old man Mcgucket invented to wipe his memories which ended up with him creating the blind eye society

Pacifica-Mcgucket That weird old man that lives in the junkyard

Dipper-Yep he used it on himself a lot which cause him to go crazy but we got his memories back so he trying to make his life better

Pacifica-Wow you guys did a lot in one summer

Dipper-Yes yes we did

* * *

><p>So what do you think so far?<p>

Review Please Also I'm Taking any ideas for couples for this story i'd like to hear your ideas


	12. Dipper stays over

Sorry This Is was the real chapter i got my chapters mixed up

* * *

><p>After that whole fiasco at the town square Dipper took Mabel home and to pack on overnight back so he could stay with Pacifica to comfort her lucky for them it was Friday<p>

Dipper-Tell Stan I going to stay over at a friend's house

Mabel-Kay Kay Bro see yam tomorrow

The two siblings sheared an awkward sibling hug

Dipper and Mabel-PAT PAT

And with that he and Pacifica where off

Dipper and Pacifica was able to sneak to Pacifica's house without being notice by the townspeople and on a golf-cart no less

Dipper-Okay were here

Pacifica-Finally follow me to the back

Dipper-Wait don't you live in there why are going to the back

Pacifica-One. I don't live in there anymore not since the murder and two I don't want my parents to scowl at me

Dipper-So they disowned you?

Pacifica-Only a little I mean I still have access to my money and other stuff but they kicked me out

They finally made it to the back to see a smaller version of the manor

Pacifica-This is where I live now

Dipper-Wow It's much nicer than the shack

Pacifica-I do what I can for a shed

Dipper-This is a shed!?

Pacifica-More or less

Dipper followed Pacifica to her living room which had a fire place so they could warm up

Dipper-This is nice

Pacifica-Yeah it is

Dipper then relies that Pacifica shirt was soaked and he started to blush

Pacifica-That reminds me I got to...Dipper you okay your face is so red

Dipper- Oh...uh...probably just to close to the fire

Pacifica-then looked down at her soaked shirt she covered herself with her arms and said "oh uh I guess I better go change " she left the room with a blush the she yelled you'd better do the Dipper then went to the nearest bathroom to change into shorts and a plain white t-shirt


	13. Monkey see Dipper Do

Dipper was waiting for Pacifica to come back from her bedroom so he went to explore the house

Dipper-come on where is the kitchen? I'm so hungry

Dipper then stop in his tracks to hear the sound of running water he went to go investigate he opened a to find Pacifica room he was amazed by all the pictures of her with all of her awards and trophies there was even a picture of her solving the what the what the heck a hedron

Dipper-wow I know that she is smart I never known her to be this smart

Just then the water stop which made Dipper panic he started to find a place to hide so he rolled under the bed and waited and just in time too Pacifica just walked out her bathroom and walked to her dresser and pulled out the lingerie that she bought when she was at Victoria with Mabel she slips it on the looked at herself in the mirror

Pacifica-Dipper I hope Mabel was right when she said that you like this she then pick up a picture of them from the restaurant and started to move her hands down her body to her panties and started rubbing she walked backwards to her bed falling on her back still rubbing herself Dipper then got curious again slowly moved from under the bed to see Pacifica masturbating she then moan his name

Pacifica-Dipper oh Dipper

Dipper then slowly made his way to the door and opened it just enough to for him escaped and not for her to notice it. Dipper then proceeded to run back to the living room and turned on the TV trying to forget what happened

Dipper-Its none of my business he repeated in his head as he cover his eyes with his hands just then Pacifica walked in a t-shirt that was over-sizes she sat down next to him and tap his shoulders

Dipper-Hahn. Ello

Pacifica-Hey is you okay? Your acting weirder than usual

Dipper-I'm just (Stomach growling)

Pacifica-Hungry?

Dipper-Yeah Hungry

Pacifica-Well than follow me

Dipper got up and followed Pacifica to the kitchen

Dipper-Do you want me to cook?

Pacifica-Nah I got it babe

She then pulled out a freezer instant meal and started cooking it

1/2 hour later

Pacifica-It done Dipper

Dipper-Wow this looks amazing. Well _Shokuhin no okage de_

Pacifica-What does that mean?

Dipper-It means "Thanks for the food" in Japanese

Both Dipper and Pacifica sat there and enjoyed their meal but Dipper kept his eyes down looking at his food trying to avoid eye contact with Pacifica

Pacifica-By the Dipper I been meaning to ask you something

Dipper-What?

Pacifica-Did you enjoyed the show in my room

Dipper-What show?

Pacifica-The show that involves me touching myself

Dipper-YOU SAW ME


	14. Best Sleepover Ever

Dipper-YOU SAW ME

Pacifica-Well of course I saw you

Dipper then began to blush

Pacifica-Oh Dipper its okay

Dipper-Really?

Pacifica then began to walk up to him and started to climb on top of him and kissed him passionately Dipper was awestruck by this Pacifica than felt his hands pulled her in for a deeper kiss

Pacifica-Well that was surprising

Dipper-I'm full of surprises

Pacifica-You want to take this back to the living room

Dipper-Kay

Dipper picked her up and carried her to the living room and placed her down gently on the ground she then pushed dipper on the couch and laid on top of him and cont. kissing Dipper then deepened the kiss and tongue kiss her Pacifica then began to moan Dipper than broke the

Dipper-Pacifica I need to tell you something

Pacifica-Hold that thought

Pacifica then proceeded to remove the oversized t-shirt to revel her lingerie that she got for Dipper when she was shopping with Mabel. Dipper was speechless when he saw Pacifica in it Pacifica then began to blush

Pacifica-Do you like it

Dipper-YES

Pacifica-Mabel said that you would

Dipper then proceeded to cont. kissing her and pulled her on top of him Pacifica then peeled of Dipper's shirt and kissed down his chest to his shorts and proceed to pull his shorts down to see a certain outline

Pacifica-Hmm looks like someone's happy

Dipper then blushed even harder

She then stated to drag her finger up and down his throbbing member which made grit his teeth

Dipper-Please stop teasing me

Pacifica-Someone is impatient

Dipper-Sorry

Pacifica then started to pull his boxers down to reveal his member Pacifica than grab it and started to rub it up and down slowly gaining speed she started to kiss the tip of his member and took it into her mouth and in only in a second for dipper to climax

Dipper-Sorry this is my first time

Pacifica-It's okay

Pacifica got off of Dipper and started to unhook her bra to reveal her b-cup breast

Dipper-Wow

Pacifica (blushing) don't stare too long

Pacifica then pulled her panties down to reveal her self-more to Dipper she then align herself with dipper's member and forced herself down

Dipper/Pacifica-Moaning sound

Pacifica then started to move up and down slowly trying to get Dipper use to this pleasure. She then started to move faster

Dipper-Pacifica this feels great

Pacifica-I know

Dipper Sprung himself up and pinned Pacifica on the other side of the couch and started pumping hard

Pacifica-Oh someone is taking control

Dipper-That's right

Dipper Pushed himself deeper in to and cont. pumping hard Pacifica was trying to match his speed

Pacifica-Dipper I'm close

Dipper-So am I

Dipper's Speed then began to become more faster than usual and in final thrust he released his load inside her

Pacifica-Wow that was amazing

Dipper-thanks

Pacifica and Dipper pulled enough strength to make it back to Pacifica's Room to go to but Pacifica had other ideas ;-)


	15. Dipper gets sold

_Pacifica and Dipper was spending the night at Pacifica's House? Shed? Whatever _

Pacifica woke up in a daze trying to remember happened last night then she was Dipper on the other side snoring loudly which cause Pacifica to chuckle a little she then tried to sneak but was grabbed by Dipper and was pulled close

Dipper-Where do think you are going?

Pacifica-I was going to make us some breakfast

Dipper-Okay but hurry I'm really hungry

Pacifica then left the room wearing her oversized shirt to cover her naked body and went to the kitchen to make them breakfast

_Few Minute Later_

Pacifica-Dipper Breakfast Is ready

Pacifica was setting up the table when Dipper snuck up behind and grabbed her waist and pulled her in close

Dipper-What's for breakfast He whispered in her ear?

Pacifica-Well we are having some ham and cheese omelets

Dipper-Sounds good But I know what else sounds good

Pacifica-What?

Dipper then run his hand up her shirt which send her shivers up her spine she had a clear indication of what he wants

Pacifica-After Breakfast

Dipper-Aww

So Dipper Grabbed his plate and started eating and talking about what they are going to do today.

Dipper-Man that was some good eating

Pacifica-Yeah I do my best

Dipper-Now it's time for the second course

Pacifica then started to walk out of the kitchen and to the living room with dipper behind she then pulled off her shirt to reveal herself to Dipper he then started to drool and started to kiss her he then pulled his boxers and walked up to her and started kissing Pacifica again than pushed Dipper away and ran to her room making Dipper follow her. Dipper then stop in Pacifica's room to find that she wasn't their

Dipper-Pacifica where are you?

Just then he heard the shower running

Dipper-Oh Yeah

After a nice quickie in the shower they got dressed and went to the mystery shack only to be surprised by Grunckle Stan

Stan-Dipper there you are glad you came back from your sleepover

Dipper-Yeah it was great. He said looking at Pacifica making her blush

Stan-That's good now that you had your fun put this on and go stand behind that curtain

Dipper did what he was told and put on a ridicules wolf costume again only it was different much more eye pleasing to women just then he saw the curtain goes up. Dipper then saw a group of teenage girls looking at him drinking up his appearance to the last drop

Dipper-Stan what is going on here? He said annoyed

Stan-Kid I know that you spent the night at Pacifica's your sister is not a good liar so she made a deal with me

Dipper-What was it

Stan-In exchange for her not being grounded again she got the girls from school to the shack to see and win "Dipper for a Day Contest"

Dipper-What!

Stan-Yep your sister sold your day to anyone of these girls. I'm so jealous he said sarcastically

Dipper-MABEL!

Mabel-Yeah Bro

Dipper-Mabel why are you doing this?

Mabel-You don't remember do you?

Dipper-Remember What

Mabel-hmm let's see we missed our reservation at the club

Dipper- What are you...oh!

Mabel-Yep you left me home alone

Dipper-What about Grunckle Stan I'm sure he was there

Mabel-Dip-stick He had a date that night

Dipper-What about waddles

Mabel-He's been moody lately

Dipper-OH. Mabel I'm really sorry

Mabel-I know that you are going to be sorry. That's why you are doing this for me plus those girls really look forward to meet you

Dipper-But they know that I'm dating Pacifica

Mabel-They know they just want to change your options

Dipper-Uhh he groaned

Stan-Dipper there is a change in plan instead of one girl you will going with all these fine young ladies

Dipper-WHAT!

Stan-Yeah they came up with it they all agreed to share one hour with you

Dipper-That is not fair for me I hoping to spend the day with Pacifica

Stan-And you will

Dipper-What?

Stan-Pacifica made a deal with the other girls to share for one hour each and they all agreed to it

Dipper-Uhh. Fine

So Dipper agreed to the terms

Stan-Okay it's time to see who gets Dipper first

Stan spun a bowl and pulled out a ticket

And the first girl to get Dipper is….

* * *

><p>Contest time<p>

In the review please write in the order of girl you want dipper to go out with

Your choices are Pacifica,Candy,Grunda,(Wendy,Or Tambry just for fun)


	16. Dipper's Day With Girls

Contest over and the winner with the actual list is Golden Testament and Mabel X Mermando Fan the only people who actually entered

* * *

><p>First Hr.-Grunda<p>

Grunda took Dipper to a sign-up tag team wrestling match which made dipper feel uneasy

Dipper-Grunda I don't want to be here

Grunda-Why not this stuff is fun

Dipper-Yeah in video games in real life this hurt and plus...WHY AM I WEARING THIS COSTUME

Grunda-its costume day today

Dipper-At least this can't get any worse

WOO LOOKING GOOD DIPPER. Dipper then turned around to see all the girls watching him making him blush

Dipper-Dang it Mabel he said silently

So throughout the whole hour Dipper was being toss around, punched, and slams on to the ground till finally Grunda's hour was up

Grunda-Man that was fun

Dipper (sarcastically)-Yeah Fun

Mabel-Okay bro Time for the next girl

* * *

><p>Second Hr-Candy<p>

Dipper and Candy did fairly normal stuff like laser tag and playing in a park she then took dipper to her house and to her room to find a weird shrine to Dipper

Dipper-Uh this is kind weird

Candy-It only weird if you don't commit to it

Dipper-Hey is that my hair

Candy-umm no

Dipper and candy spent there hour together playing all of Dipper's favorite games and even some classics on the game Box (parody of GameCube)

Dipper-Wow this was the most normal/awkward hour

Candy- Yeah It was

Dipper-looks like you only got thirty minutes left what you want to do now

Candy-um can we dance?

Dipper-Sure

Candy picked a slow dance song Dipper took the lead and they Dance the last thirty minutes Candy then started to fall asleep Dipper then picked her up and placed her the bed and gave her Dipper Plushy and she fell asleep

Pacifica-Aww that was sweet. She walked up to him. But if you ever do that again i'll...she whispered in his ear which made Dipper whimper like he was in pain

* * *

><p>Third Hr-Wendy<p>

Dipper and Wendy didn't do much but sit around and watch Tonari no Seki-kun: The Master of Killing Time

the whole hour

Wendy-The only reason we are not doing anything is because it looks like you could use a break

Dipper-Thanks

* * *

><p>Four Hr-Tembry &amp; Robbie (Due to recent Events)<p>

Dipper and Robbie had settle their differences and started talking to each other at normal basses

Tembry-So what do you guys want to do

Robbie-Well we can go to best buy and get some new amps for my guitar

Dipper-Kay

Tembry-And I need to get a new phone cover

Dipper-Kay

Both and you're paying

Dipper-WHAT

After Dipper Paid their bills and carrying Robbie's amp which took him the whole hour dipper was really tired

* * *

><p>Mabel-Only one more girl<p>

Dipper-and who is it this time

Pacifica-Me

Dipper then shot straight up for Pacifica

Pacifica-Good and we are going to be having a lot of fun she said in a seductively tone

Dipper-Oh Boy


	17. Dipper's Bathroom Surprise

_Mabel was punishing Dipper for leaving her for Pacifica so Mabel sold him to a bunch of girls and Dipper had to agree to the terms after Dipper was done with the first girls Pacifica finally got her turn and she paid extra to keep him overnight _

Dipper-Pacifica why am I dressed as a butler

Pacifica-I miss having a butler around and I need someone to clean the couch it's still messy from this morning

Dipper-This morning what do mea...Oh he said blushing this morning

they both started to laugh Pacifica than cut the laugh and told Dipper to get to work he first clean the couch and the then the bathroom then her room which made Dipper blush when she made him do the laundry which made Pacifica laugh and blush at the same time and after a while Dipper had practically clean the whole house Dipper was tired

Dipper-Is this all you wanted me to do today because you're too lazy to clean your own house

Pacifica-That the first reason

Dipper-and what is the second reason?

Pacifica then started to walk up to Dipper and pulled his tie and kissed him

Dipper-Is that the second reason?

Pacifica-No that waiting for you in the bathroom

Dipper was then told to go to the bathroom and strip and to put on a towel Dipper then waited in the bathroom and saw a note

"_Dipper Get in Your Surprise Will be in their soon"_

Dipper did what the note said and got in it was quite relaxing for Dipper even for the day he had he then closed his and started fantasizing about Pacifica in beautiful white dress walking towards him and started calling his name

Pacifica-Dipper?

Dipper got out of his train of thought to see Pacifica wearing nothing but a towel Dipper then started spazzing out

Dipper-Pacifica what are you doing?

Pacifica-taking a bath what else

Dipper-Yeah I can see that but I'm in here

Pacifica-Oh Dipper didn't read my note it said something about a surprise

Dipper-You mean you're my "surprise"

Pacifica-Yep you and I are going to bath together

Dipper then shoked his head in agreement and made room for Pacifica. She sat in front of him just enjoying each other's company till dipper asked the one question on his mind

Dipper-Why did you Iet Mabel sell me to the girls today?

Pacifica-Will I felt bad taking you away from your sister so I wanted to pay her back this was the only logical way

Dipper-Well from the events of last night it was worth it

Pacifica the turned around to face Dipper kissing him passionately Dipper than deepen the kiss the things then got heated Pacifica than felt a something throbbing under her

Pacifica-Oh someone wants to have some fun

She then took a deep breath and went underwater to find Dipper's member waiting for her he took it and started to lick it very slowly which made Dipper grit his teeth she then came back up for air and place herself over Dipper's Member and insert it making Dipper smile really stupidly when she did that Pacifica then wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his head towards hers and kissed him deeply she then entered her tongue in his mouth the two tongues battle for Dominance as Dipper thrusted in her finally Dipper and Pacifica were at their peak of ecstasy and release everything they had

Dipper-That was fun and relaxing

Pacifica-Wasn't it?

Dipper-So what do you want to do now

Pacifica-Maybe a shower she said while rubs his softened member

Dipper-I'm Okay with that

And so that entire afternoon they never left the bathroom until it was dinner time. Dipper then walked out all shiny and smooth to see the clock

Dipper- Hey Pacifica what do want to do for dinner?

Pacifica-Maybe we can go out to that new restaurant that opened up

Dipper-Oh yeah what was that place called

Pacifica-Uh le Gouge I think

Dipper-Okay will go there

Pacifica-Perfect but you'll have to wear a suit

Dipper-Okay but one problem I don't own one

Pacifica-I thought that you wouldn't. Look in closet

Dipper went to the closet and found a black suit with a purple tie he tried it on and it was a perfect fit

Dipper-Thanks Pacifica he whispered

Pacifica-I knew you'd like

Dipper then turned around to see Pacifica in a red dress with a slit going up her leg which made Dipper practically drop his jaw when he saw Pacifica in a dress like that Pacifica just laugh and walked up to Dipper giving him a quick kiss

Pacifica-C'mon lets go

Dipper-Okay he said zombie like

And with that they were off


	18. Mabel's ReunionFirst Actual Date

Dipper and Pacifica were on their was on their le Gouge the new restaurant to enjoy a good dinner together but were going to leave them alone for a while and focus on Mabel for a bit

Mabel was at the shack watching "Dream Boy High 2" and remembering her adventure with them in Stan's Mind she then decided to take a break from the movie and watch some normal TV after a while a commercial came on about Mabel's Ex-Crush Gabe Bensen who has become a famous puppet master when she saw this she got depressed and went to the bathroom to wash her face when a green bottle with a letter that had Mabel's name on it came up from up from the toilet she picked it up and washed it off before opening it inside was a messages

_Dearest Mabel,_

_ I need you to go to the lake alone and please hurry _

She didn't need to read the last part she grabbed her jacket and the keys to the cart and headed out the shack to Gravity Falls Lake. When she got there she waited by the docks for a while till she heard someone calling her name

?-Mabel

Mabel-Who's there?

She then felt a hand come from behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She turned around to see a familiar face kissing her

Mabel-Mermando?!

(He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with black dress pants)

She tackled him to the ground and kissed and hugged him so tightly

Mabel-How are you here? Where did you get legs? and how are you not suffocating?

Mermando-All good questions Mabel and I would like to answer all of them but in a much more romantic setting

Mabel-I know the perfect place

Mabel escorted Mermando to le Gouge for their actual first date they went inside and saw that it was a two story restaurant/Dance Club with tables on every floor and a dance floor in the middle of the room and luck was on her side because she knew the owner of the place and she owned her a favor after they got there Mabel went to find the owner leaving Mermando alone for a while after she came back to Mermando who was just sitting around waiting for Mabel she then grabbed Mermando's arm and pulled him to the second floor and to a table in the VIP area

Where a waiter was waiting for them he escorted them to their table and handed them their menus

Waiter-Now would you like to order?

Mabel-Yeah I would like a large salad.

Waiter-and for the gentleman?

Mermando-I would like some chicken soup

Waiter- alright I'll be right back with your food

The Waiter left to get their food leaving Mabel and Mermando to catch up and talk about their lives without each other after a while their food came and they spent the whole time talking and flirting with each other. After they were done Mermando excused himself to the bathroom after he was done with "businesses" he went to wash his hands he then saw someone next to him he decided to be nice

Mermando-S'up

Dipper-S'up

the two dudes left and went back to their dates but when Mermando got back he saw that Mabel was gone he looked around for her till he heard her voice on the speakers he then looked over the scaffolding to see that Mabel was downstairs singing with Pacifica at the karaoke station in the front of the restaurant and they voices were was creating a storm of people screaming Mermando was just watching the two girls sing their hearts out that's when he noticed someone screaming out their names

Dipper-Pacifica, Mabel you guys are awesome together

Mermando-Oh hey you that fellow I met in the bathroom

Dipper-Oh yeah I forgot to ask are you here on a date?

Mermando-Yeah my date is on stage

Dipper-But the only girls on stage is my date and...WAIT ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH MY SISTER!?

Mermando-Sister? (Gasp) Senor Dipper

He then grabbed him and hugged him

Mermando-It is good to see you old friend

Dipper-That nice now could you put me down?

Mermando-Sorry

Dipper-Quick question what's going on here (he pointed to his Legs)

Mermando-Nice huh one day I just woke up on the shore and poof I had legs

Dipper-Wow and I thought I finally got away from all the weirdness ironically speaking

Mabel and Pacifica finished their song and went back upstairs to their dates Pacifica ran up to Dipper to get a group of boys after her to back off Mabel just kissed Mermando on his cheek

Mabel-So did you enjoy the show Mermando?

Mermando- It was how you say "awesome"

Mabel hugged him tight

Pacifica-uh Mabel maybe we should get out of here?

Mabel-why? Was just having fun

Pacifica-Will if you don't want to. I hope Mermando can fight off a bunch of fan boys. C'mon Dipper

Dipper-Coming

Mabel turned around to a bunch of fan boys look at with hugger and drool around their mouths

Mabel-Maybe we should go

Mabel and Mermando ran away to the cart and drove away they eventually caught up to Dipper and Pacifica well just Dipper because he was carrying Pacifica

Mabel-Hey guys what are you doing?

Pacifica-I'm wearing heels they are not meant for running

Dipper didn't answer because he was too busy running

Mabel stop the cart for them to get on Mabel than stop at Pacifica's house Pacifica picked up Dipper and wave goodbye to the two couple and drag Dipper too her house. Mabel drove back to the shack allowing Mermando to spend the night

Mermando-So this is your home

Mabel-Yeah it fine

Mermando-So where is your parents? I would like to meet them

Mabel-Well I'm living with my Grunckle for the time being and he is out of town for a business

Mermando-So were all alone?

Mabel-I guess you could say that Dipper is spending the weekend with Pacifica so it just me and Waddles

Mermando-Waddles?

Mabel-My pet pig but I haven't see him around for awhile

Mermando-So we are alone

Mabel-Yeah

Mermando-So why don't we sit down and relax for a bit

he said with a type voice that made Mabel blush he then began to take off his shirt which made Mabel blush even more she then went to the couch to try to calm herself down but Mermando was not helping when he wanted to snuggle while watching TV Mabel had no choice because he'll just keep doing it he. After a while Mabel started to get thirsty Mermando went to get some water for her after a while he came back a gave Mabel her glass of water she then took a big gulp and started to feel even hotter and took off her shirt and pants she started see feel much more sleepy

Mermando-Mabel. Are you okay?

Mabel-What did you put in that water?

Mermando-Nothing I got the water from a bottle in the big white cold box

Mabel-Wait did this water bottle say "X"-periment on it

Mermando-Yeah?

Mabel-Oh no that was dipper's experimental ecstasy no one was supposed drink that

Mermando-Why? What is supposed to happen?

Mabel didn't say anything all she did was tackle Mermando to the ground and started kissing

Mermando-Mabel what are you doing?

Mabel didn't answer but continued kissing him she started to leave a trail of kisses down his chest and pulled down his pants Mermando then stopped her by hitting a pressure point knocking her out he then grabbed his pants and pulled them on and picked her and took her upstairs it didn't take long for him to find an all pink room he placed her on her queen sizes bed he then saw a picture of him and the manatee he had to marry but was replaced with a picture of younger Mabel and a smile tape over his frowned he placed her on his bed he then turned off the lamp and tried to leave but was grabbed by Mabel's hand

Mabel-Join me?

Mermando saw her eyes they were sad looking he sighed and join her she then snuggled up to him and whispered something

Mabel-I love you Mermando

Mermando kissed her on her lips and feel asleep

Mermando-Good Night Mabel.


	19. Dipper's realization (Dream Chapter)

_Monday Morning-Pacifica's House December 18 _

Dipper had woken up (very early like he does every day to get a shower in before school) once again in Pacifica's bed he then looked around trying to remember what happened last night in then saw an hourglass figure under the sheets he pulled them off to find his girlfriend

Dipper-Morning Beautiful

He said as he gave her a quick kiss

Pacifica smiled and replied

Pacifica-Morning

Pacifica got up and gave Dipper another kiss

Pacifica-I got to shower. You better get home and get some fresh clothes

Dipper-Okay I'll see you at school later Pacifica

Pacifica-Later

Dipper was jogging to the shack for a while when he got there he grabbed the key from under the couch that was on the porch and went inside there he found Grunckle Stan passed out in his recliner watching "Fully Clothed Women: The Movie" Dipper just eww and went to the kitchen to find his bottle of "X"-periment on the counter his face was pale he then ran upstairs to Mabel's Room and he was surprised at the sight he saw He saw Mermando (with no shirt) next to a half-naked Mabel he then yelled at the top of his lungs

Dipper-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!

That sudden outburst woke up Mabel and Mermando the couple looked at Dipper who has a very angry look on him

Mermando-Please Senor Dipper I can explained

Dipper-Don't bother I want you out of my house now!

Mabel-Dipper wait it's not what you think

Dipper-Mabel, SHUT UP! I'll deal with you in a minute as for you Mermando I want you out

Dipper Proceed to grabbed Mermando's shirt and pushed him out of Mabel's room and out of the shack. He then went back to Mabel's room too scolded her

Dipper-Mabel I thought you learned your lesson from last time what is wrong with you

Mabel-Dipper it wasn't his fault he gave me your bottle in the fridge which cause me to go all sex crazy and after that I don't remember anything after tackling down to the ground

Dipper-Oh so want your saying is that it's my fault

Mabel-Yeah it is your fault

Dipper-It's not my fault you should have gotten your own drink

Mabel-Maybe you should leave your concoction in a place where no one can reach it

Dipper-You know you're right I shouldn't leave such complicated things around a someone who can't understand things

Mabel- and what is that supposed to mean

Dipper-I mean that you are an imbecile

Mabel-Did you call me an idiot

Dipper-Yes I am

Mabel started to get angry and said something that she will really regret

Mabel-At least I'm not sleeping with a murder!

That pushed Dipper to his limit he balled up his fist and punched her straight in the face causing her a bloody nose she then look at Dipper with fear. He then grabbed her by her neck and picked her and brought her close to his face

Dipper-If you ever say that about her I will show you who a real murderer is

Mabel was in deep fear when he said that she started crying from the pain her own brother cause

Dipper-Now get ready for school oh wait your still suspended you whore

He left a heart broken sister in her room crying with her head faced down on her bed

A few minutes later Dipper left the shack to get to school there he saw his girlfriend who was really mad at him

Dipper-Hey Pacifica is something wrong

She didn't answer him but slapped him so hard he fell to the ground

Dipper-What was that for

She then pulled out her phone and showed Dipper a Text from Mabel

_Pacifica _

_Dipper went berserk on me_

_He grabbed my neck and threatened_

_To murder me he even called_

_Me a whore _

When Dipper saw that he got up and looked Pacifica she had a look of anger she slapped him again and walked off

Dipper then saw a crowd of people looking at

Dipper-WHAT!

The crowd then looked away and continued with their business. After a few minutes the bell rang Dipper was on his way to the advance class to find unusual students in there but all of them were angry they didn't talk to him at all day. It was a very awkward day when lunch came around Dipper tried to sit with Pacifica but she kept turning him away so Dipper had to sit alone outside that's when the intercom came on

Speaker-Attention students for the rest of the day you will be attending a senior thesis statements

Dipper got done with his lunch and went to the auditorium and waited for the other students too come in after a few hours listening to some important and not-so important statements the students we're released to go home for Christmas break Dipper tried to find Pacifica and fix this whole mess but she already left which left Dipper no ride home so he started walking to the shack after a half-hour walk in the cold air he made it back to see Pacifica's limo parked out front when Dipper got to the door everything slowed down and turned black and white which only means one thing

Dipper-Hello Bill

Bill-Pine Tree it's so good to see again

Dipper- cut to the chase what do you want?

Bill took out his hand waiting for Dipper to take it

Dipper-Yeah I'm not falling for that again

Bill-relax kid I'm not going to take your body this time

Dipper sighed and took his hand bill then pulled Dipper into the mindscape letting Dipper's body fall to the ground

Dipper-okay what do you want

Bill-to show you something

He grabbed Dipper's Hand and pulled him inside there he saw Mabel with a bandaged on her nose and Pacifica also Mermando sitting next to her. Bill then unfreeze time to hear their conversation

Pacifica-oh Mabel I didn't think Dipper would hurt you at all no matter what

Mabel (with tears)-No It was my fault I said that you were a murderer and he got protective over you I'm sorry

Pacifica-Mabel You don't need to apologize to me I learned to accept and ignore what people say to me, but the one who should apologize is Dipper and when he gets back he'll need a doctor

Stan-Hey kid how are you doing?

Mabel-Feeling Better

Dipper-That's good so do you have everything packed

Mabel-Yeah

Dipper-Packed?

Bill-Your sister is moving back with your parents and Mermando is going with her

Dipper-No she can't leave

Bill-You did this to yourself

Dipper-What

Bill-You know that I have been watching you and lately I have seen a lot of ignoring

Dipper-Really?

Bill-Yeah, First you ditch her for your girlfriend, you punched her in the face and when her boyfriend came back you accused them for having sex because she drank your "X" periment and worse of all you called your own sister a whore

Bill took him back to his body

Bill (echoing)-It's time to face the music

Dipper opened the Door to find a crowd of people he knew looking at him with disgust Mabel broke the ice by getting up and hugging Dipper

Mabel-Hey Bro-Bro

Dipper-Look Mabel I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me

Mabel was about to say something but that was when a car horn blasted from outside

Mabel-Well I got to get going

Dipper-Mabel please don't go

Mabel-it's too late Dipper

She gave him a kiss on her cheek and a hug left with Mermando behind. Dipper fell to the ground and began crying as his sister left after Mabel left Pacifica broke up with him causing him to spiral in a state of depression he then realized that this pain was not going away so he did the only thing he managed to find one of the many gun Stan has around he then went to the broken train bridge and stood at the edge pointed the gun at his head and fired Which caused Dipper too wake back up in Pacifica's bed he was sweating and was out of breath he went to the bathroom to splash water on his face after a few seconds Pacifica walked in with a sleepy look

Pacifica-You okay?

Dipper-Yeah just a bad dream

Pacifica-Well come back to bed soon kay

Dipper-Kay

Dipper dried his faced and joins Pacifica in bed and fell asleep


	20. What's Wrong With Waddles?(Pt1)

Wednesday December 24

Gravity Falls Mall

Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel and Mermando where at the mall doing some Christmas shopping the girls went into separate stores making the boys wait outside on the bench Dipper and Mermando where having a conversation about what to get the girls for Christmas especially a certain girl who can buy everything in a single afternoon

Dipper-(Sigh)

Mermando-what's wrong Dipper?

Dipper-I'm trying to figure out too give Mabel and Pacifica

Mermando-Well I don't know what to give Pacifica but I know what to give Mabel

Dipper-What?

Mermando-Waddles

Dipper-Waddles?

Mermando-Yes Waddles, she told me that waddles was acting weirdly and hiding and hoarding a lot of trash from her room

Dipper-So you're telling me to figure out what's wrong with waddles?

Mermando-If you can that would make her so happy

Dipper-well I have been ignoring Mabel, why not I'll do it for Mabel

After several minutes of shopping in one store they moved on to the next then the next till they were ready to leave Mabel saw Victoria's secret she nudge Pacifica to look in her direction they both got the same idea

Pacifica-Hey guys me and Mabel are going to stay here a little while longer why don't you go back to the shack and get ready for our Christmas party

Dipper-Okay I guess we'll see you later than

The boys kissed their girlfriends on the cheek and left the then proceed to Victoria's Secret. After a while the boys made it back to the shack to start setting up for the party but Waddles kept taking a lot of the soft plush snowman Dipper finally had enough he and Mermando started following waddles by leaving some fluff tied to a rope around it Waddles grabbed the pillow fluff and started running Dipper and Mermando started chasing after him they then ended up in the basement ( I think it's a basement I saw the Cellar doors on the side of the shack so I am Assuming it's a basement) they took caution when walking down making sure not to scare Waddles. They then heard squealing coming from a corner Dipper Found a hanging light string and pulled it he then tip toe to waddles as careful as he can when he got as close as he can he then bended down and tried to pet him and this time he didn't freak out in fact he was enjoying it but for some reason he started freaking out Dipper removed his hand was shocked to see what was happening too Waddles Dipper told Mermando to get some towels from the shack Mermando came back with towels and a shocked face

Mermando-Dipper?

Dipper-I think I found Mabel's Christmas Gift

_To Be Continued (on Christmas)_


	21. Mabel's Christmas Surprise (Pt2)

_This will be my longest Chapter ever _

_A lot Of intercourse ;) _

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_he started freaking out Dipper removed his hand was shocked to see what was happening too Waddles Dipper told Mermando to get some towels from the shack Mermando came back with towels and a shocked face _

_Mermando-Dipper?_

_Dipper-I think I found Mabel's Christmas Gift _

Mabel and Pacifica returned to the shack a few hours later with smiles on their faces they looked around the shack for the boys after a few minutes of unsuccessful looking they gave up and went to sit on couch and watch TV unfortunately Dipper programed the TV too play an anime block marathon for him and Mermando and some of the shows were embarrassing for Dipper to show anyone which made Mabel think of a "Get Back At Dipper" she whispered her idea to Pacifica on how to get back at Dipper they both laughed evilly. Dipper came back up from the basement with a box with holes in he then heard giggles coming from the living room he gave the box too Mermando and asked him to put the box in his room he then walked into the living room to find the girls watching his anime his mouth was ajar because his girlfriend and his sister were watching Campione!, Dipper then rushed to the couch to grab the remote but Pacifica grabbed the remote making Dipper face plant in her chest

Pacifica-Well someone is a little antsy

Dipper just blush and quickly got on his hands and knees and apologized over and over Pacific then grabbed his cheeks and gave him a quick smooch on his lips

Pacifica-If you want we continued this tonight.

She whispered in his ear causing him to blush. After a few minutes of watch a block of anime they went too set up for the party but the Dance Hall was already complete and they were surprised on who set it up

Mabel-Mermando!? You did all this by yourself

Mermando-wasn't that hard me and Dipper already got it half way done so I handled the rest while got cozy with his girl

That got Dipper too blush even harder the doorbell rang Mabel went to answer it was the first guest to arrive but really early it was Candy carrying a two gifts and after a while some of Dipper and Mabel's(mostly Mabel's)Friends came and dropped of their presents for the twins or other friends that were at the party after some partying everyone started too exchanged gifts Mabel got a new jewelry and some Christmas sweaters which made jump with joy Dipper got a sweater vest and a new hat with a festive pine tree instead of his usual pine tree and he got a very nice video from candy from when they dance together making Pacifica smiling giving him a very scary vibe from her making Dipper laugh uncomfortably after all the gifts were exchanged everybody left to their family's and enjoy their Christmas.

December 25-Christmas Morning

The group got up really early started to cleaning up from the party from last night after that was done they started to exchange gifts Mermando was first to go and he did something that shook everyone especially Dipper.

Mermando-Mabel I need to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while

Mabel- What is it

Mermando-Ever since the day we kissed I've had this weird this feeling in my heart and I think I know what it wants me to say, Mabel I love you.

Mermando then pulled out a (n) oyster and gave it too Mabel she opened it and inside it was a beautiful promise ring

Mabel-Mermando I...

Mermando cuts Mabel's sentence by kissing her with much passion Mabel soon kissed back which cause Dipper much discomfort, he was about to stop them but Pacifica held him down and gave him a "let it happen" look Dipper than set back down with his arms crossed Pacifica just chuckled at the overprotective side of Dipper. After Mabel and Mermando were done with their make-out session Mabel gave Mermando her response

Mabel-I love you to and let me show you how much I love you

She then give Mermando his gift which was a square envelope he opened it and pulled out a photo of Mabel in Christmas lingerie which made Mermando blush she then whispered something in his ear that made him blush and started laughing like crazy Dipper had a questionable look Pacifica just giggled because she knew why Mermando was acting like this

_(Flashback-Gravity Falls Mall-Victoria's secret few hours ago)_

_Mabel-I think Mermando would really like this _

_Mabel was in a dressing room wearing a baby doll Christmas themed lingerie and making cute possesses she then heard chuckling she turned around and saw Pacifica she grabbed her jacket and covered her self _

_Mabel-Pacifica! It not nice to peek on girls _

_Pacifica-That what you say too boys _

_Mabel-fair point _

_Pacifica-Are you sure that Mermando wants too you know _

_Mabel-I'm not sure I can't tell if he doesn't want too or he is too shy _

_Pacifica-Well that's understandable I mean you did kind of scare him when you…_

_Mabel-When I what?_

_Pacifica-When you went all sex crazy and almost raped him_

_Mabel-oh right but that was more Dipper's fault than mine _

_Pacifica-true, so you're thinking about buying this for Mermando _

_Mabel-I might but it all depends on his reaction _

_Pacifica-Hey I got an Idea _

_Mabel-What _

Pacifica whispered her plan and Mabel got a devious smile

_(Flashback End)_

Mabel-Okay Dipper your turn

Dipper smiled and got up from his seat and went to his room he came back seconds later with waddles "he" ran up too Mabel and started licking her

Mabel-Waddles you're back too normal

Dipper-and I know the cause of it

Mabel-What

Dipper the grabbed a wrapped box with big holes around it Mabel then walked up too it got down on her knees and open the flaps and looked inside and she saw six little piglets she then looked look at waddles and back at the piglets she then started squealing over her new extended family she picked up one of the piglets and held it like a baby

Mabel-Yay I'm a gam-gam and they are so cute

Waddles then walked up and tried to tip over the box to get too her baby Mabel carefully pick the piglets up one by one and watch them walked over to waddles to get there milk Mabel just watch as they gain their nutrients she then gave Dipper a big hug

Mabel-Thank You Dipper So much

Dipper-It wasn't just me; don't forget Mermando he help too

Mabel-Thank you both!

She then returned to her new grandchildren

It was Now Pacifica's turn and she did the exact same thing that Mabel did but she bought a much more revealing outfit which cause Dipper a much redder face she then whispered something so seductive That Dipper had to cut the gathering short

Dipper-Well this has been fun but me a Pacifica has to get going

Mabel than walked up too Pacifica and asked

Mabel-What did you say to him?

Pacifica-All I said was "I'll let you do whatever you want too me"

Mabel-(gaps) the magic word

Pacifica-Well see ya later Mabel merry Christmas

Mabel-Merry Christmas

They shared a hug and she left with Dipper too her house leaving Mabel alone with Mermando

Mabel-Okay Mabel this is your chance don't screw this up, So Mermando what do you want to do now

Mermando-Well I always want to watch a Christmas special

Mabel-Okay

Mabel turned the pt. on and found "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"

Mabel-Oh this is a classic

Mabel and Mermando sat and watch the entire show Mabel than excused she to slip into something more "comfortable" she returned in her Baby doll lingerie from the picture she then returned to her seat next to Mermando. Mabel was making it so obvious what she wanted but Mermando was fighting his urges

Mabel-Hey Mermando

Mermando-Y...Ye...Yes

Mabel-Do you want to get something to eat?

Mermando-Yeah sure

Mabel got up and walked too kitchen while swaying her hips

Mermando-Oh Man I don't know how long I can hold back

Mabel-Mermando! Foods ready!

Mermando got up and went to the kitchen still in his train of thoughts when he got too the kitchen he lost his train of thought the only reason he did because he saw Mabel in nothing but an apron

Mabel-Well dinner is on the table

Mermando was silent the entire time they were eating

Mabel-Hey you have been silent for a while is there something on your mind

Mermando-Oh I can't take this anymore

Mermando got up and pulled Mabel too her bedroom and kissed her with a lot of passion Mabel kissed back Mermando directed his hands to the string on the apron and pulled it till it was untied he then pulled the apron off to see Mabel's full grown and developed body he started to take off his clothes as quick as he can Mabel than pulled him down on top off her and started kissing Mermando then started leaving kisses down her neck and that trailed down her too her breast she started sucking them like a newborn giving Mabel a sexual high he then move his hand to the other side and started fondled it gently he then took his free hand and moved down to the slit and started moving his finger up and down slowly making Mabel arch her back with extreme pleasure he then stop and climb on top of her and place his member between her breast and started moving make Mermando very happy Mabel then moved her hands to her breast to hold them while he was moving his member she then stuck her tongue out too lick the tip of it that made Mermando grit his teeth he then stop and removed himself from her breast and sat down on the end of the bed Mabel then got back up and crawled too Mermando and kissed him again she then moved down and grabbed his member and started rubbing it up and down and Mermando was enjoying so much she then took his member into her mouth and started bobbing Mermando was enjoying so much he moved his hands too her head and controlled her speed and after a few seconds he released his load in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop

Mermando-Wow that was awesome

Mabel-what do you mean was? We're just getting started

She then pulled Mermando on his back and climbed on top of him she then positioned herself over his Member and slowly shoved it in Mermando notice some blood dripping down

Mermando-Mabel? I thought you lost your virginity

Mabel-I almost did but most of the boys at school aren't that big

Mermando-So technically I'm your first

Mabel-yes so please be gentle

Mermando-Okay

Mermando grabbed her hips and started moving her up and down slowly she winced from the pain a little and started enjoying it she then fell on top of Mermando panting Mermando grabbed her hips and started pumping they were both near their peak until Mabel stop and got off of him and went to a doggy style position and spread her cheeks

Mabel-Well what are you waiting for?

Mermando got and inserted his member in her slit again and began pumping hard and fast, both were reaching their limit Mermando than speed up more telling Mabel he was closed Mabel insides started too clenched around his member telling him that she was close too and with one final pump both of them reached their climax Mermando feel backwards and started panting Mabel backside fell to the bed as Mermando's Essence oozed out of her Mermando Managed enough strength to lay behind her he kissed her ear

Mermando-I Love you Mabel

Mabel-I love you too Mermando

The two fell asleep in each other arms

(In Mabel's mind)-This was the best Christmas ever

Mabel fell back to sleep.

_Other side of the town _

Pacifica-Dipper, Dipper faster

Dipper-I'm going as fast as I can

Dipper and Pacifica were at their third round of "fun" and it was making Dipper really tired Dipper finally released his load in Pacifica once again falling on top of her

Dipper-I don't think that I can keep going

Pacifica-Well we did almost did this for three hours

Dipper-Not that I'm complaining but I think we should stop soon

Pacifica-Aw why?

Dipper-It we keep going like this we might you know

Pacifica-I know that's what I'm hoping for

Dipper-What!?

Pacifica-Dipper I love you and I want to be with you for as long as we live

Dipper-Really?

Pacifica-Really.

Dipper-Well I guess I don't have to be nervous anymore

Pacifica-Nervous about what

He got up and walked to his discarded pants and pulled out and a black velvet box, he then got down on one knee and opened it

Dipper-Pacifica Northwest Will you marry me?

Pacifica-Yes! Yes I will!

Dipper slips the ring on her finger she then pulled Dipper in for a kiss which caused Dipper little friend grow

Pacifica-looks like somebody's ready for another round

They both chuckled and kissed once more before continued with their fun

Dipper-Merry Christmas Future Mrs. Pines

Pacifica-Merry Christmas

* * *

><p>A lot has happen in one day waddles became a mom,Mermando and Dipper proposed what will happen next Keep reading and found out (spoiler: A after high school time skip) well see you later and remember "Distance Yourself From Reality"<p>

_Merry Christmas From BB23 :)_


	22. Goodbye High School, Hello Life

Hey everyone sorry for the wait here is that update this might be the last chapter of this story but no promises kay

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Dipper was in his room getting ready for his graduation he was all dressed up with his cap and gown and looking pretty good but Dipper didn't like that it was long because he keeps tripping over it<p>

Dipper-Man I hate gowns

?-Aw but I think that you look cute

Dipper-Easy for you to say. You always look good in a dress Mabel

Mabel-No need to be jealous not everyone was born with natural dress beauty like me

Dipper-That doesn't make sense

But before Mabel could respond she felt a sharp pain in abdomen which caused Dipper too worry a little

Dipper-You Okay?

Mabel-Yeah I'm fine it was just a little kick

Dipper-Okay try not to push yourself too much today

Mabel-Dipper, I'll be fine now come on will be late

(Mabel was two months pregnant with Mermando's baby but that didn't stop her from going to school thought the other male students thought they had something to do with it but Mabel informed them that it wasn't anyone at the school)

After a long drive in the golf cart the finally made it

Mabel-Come on Dipper everyone waiting for their valedictorian

Dipper-Kay I'm coming

Dipper and Mabel went too fine their seats in alphabetical order after all the other students were called it were finally time for Dipper to do his speech. He walked up to the podium he then spotted his sister with his girlfriend next to his parents he cleared his throat and began

Dipper-My fellow students, we only arrived here four short years ago, and now it's already time to leave. How did it all go so fast? It seems like only yesterday that we were skinny little freshmen fighting with the locks on our lockers, trying to figure out where our next class was, and looking generally clueless to all the upperclassmen. Now we are the upperclassmen, the seniors who stand here ready to graduate and move forward in the world. Yet at this seminal moment, we can't help looking back.

How do we measure the time we've spent in high school? In the beginning, we measured it in class periods, counting down the day to eventual freedom. As the days and weeks passed, we measured it in semesters, and later in years as we moved from being those clueless freshmen, to becoming sophisticated sophomores who thought they had it all figured out. By the time we reached our junior year, we were confident that we were prepared to take over for the graduating seniors, and we couldn't wait to "rule the school."

And now here we stand. Our rule is over, and it's up to the next class to step into our shoes and take over. I know that as I look out at all of you, I will measure my time here in a much different way. I will measure it in all the friendships I've enjoyed these last four years. Some were pretty casual and others were much closer, but I'll remember each one fondly, as I'm sure you all will, too. And when many of our high school memories begin to fade, that's how we'll ultimately measure the time we spent here, not in periods or semesters or years, but in the friendships that we made and the times we shared together.

Congratulations my fellow graduates. Wherever we go and whatever we do, may we always be friends when we meet again.

Everyone cheered and threw their hat in the air after they feel back down every went to their family's

Mrs. Pines-That was a great speech

Dipper-Thanks

Mr. Pines-Yeah even though my speech was much better

Mrs. Pines-Don't start dear

Everyone just laugh at Mrs. Pine's dominance at Mr. Pines. After the graduation ceremony was over the pines family went to the Mystery Shack for a little party and graduation gifts exchanges and Dipper got a most surprising gifts from Stan

Dipper-Your giving me your car Stan

Stan-Yeah I mean I'm old and can barely see anything

Dipper-Yeah I notice

Stan-Watch it kid

Dipper-Kay Stan thank you

Stan-Yeah kid you're going to need it with your "problems"

Dipper just laughed when he said that he then noticed the clock and was shock by how late it was

Dipper-Oh man she going to kill me for being late

Mabel-Pacifica gut's you on a leash doesn't she?

Dipper just gave Mabel a dirty look knowing that she was right he then waved goodbye to his family and went to his apartment he rushed up the stairs forgetting that there was an elevator he finally made it to his apartment he pulled out his keys and opened the door to a nightgown wearing Pacifica that was tapping her feet

Dipper-I know I'm late and I'm sorry it's just that...

Pacifica just raised her hand to tell him to stop talking she then proceeded to walk to the bedroom and came back with Pillow and A blanket

Dipper-Oh comes on not the couch

Pacifica nodded again and walked to the window and pointed at his car that Stan gave him

Dipper's mouth fell open as he saw at what she was pointing at and looked backed at her

Dipper-Come on Pacifica don't do this

Pacifica still didn't answer she then started pushing Dipper out of the apartment into the hallway she then slammed the door in his face Dipper then slide down the door on his back to the door he then started hearing crying on the other side

Pacifica (crying)-Stupid lovable Dipper

Dipper-I'm sorry Pacifica

?-Pacifica kicked you out again

Dipper-Oh hey Robbie, Yeah she did

Robbie-Hey needs a place to stay tonight

Dipper-Yeah looks likes it

Robbie took Dipper too his and Tembry's apartment room in the building

Tembry-Hey Dipper, Pacifica kicked you out again

Dipper-is it that obvious

Tembry-Yes

Dipper sighs in defeat and went to the couch and fell asleep

The Next Morning

Dipper awoke to the smell of cinnamon rolls he then shot up and went into the kitchen and found Tembry in an open robe and her underwear which cause Dipper too blush and turned around when Tembry noticed

Tembry-Morning Dipper want a cinnamon roll

Dipper-Uh...Yeah

Tembry then looked down and realized why he was looking away

Tembry-Oh sorry

She then proceeded to cover herself and passed Dipper a cinnamon roll he then got an idea on how to cheer up his Girlfriend/soon-to-be wife

Dipper-hey you think I could get the recipe to this

Tembry-Why

Dipper had too thick of a good lie so that he wouldn't be shown as soft

Dipper-I want to make these for Mabel for her cravings

Tembry-So you want to make these rolls for your sister

Dipper-Yep

Tembry-This has nothing to do with your apology to your girl do it

Dipper didn't answer as he started to clean-up the area he was sleeping in

Tembry-I knew it

After Dipper was done Tembry handed him the recipe and he was on his way back. When Dipper got to the door he carefully opened it and sneaked in and went to the bedroom and saw that Pacifica was still asleep.

Dipper-Awesome she still asleep time to get started

Dipper went to the kitchen and began cooking he was surprised to find all the ingredients he needed was in the pantry after tolling for a long time making the dough he began baking while in bedroom Pacifica started smelling cinnamon she then aroused from the bed and went to the kitchen and found Dipper putting icing on the cinnamon rolls

Dipper-Hey Beautiful

Pacifica still didn't talk to him causing him to laugh uncomfortably. Pacifica then proceeded to eat a roll and smile at the taste of it she then spotted Dipper sitting next to her eating a roll she then looked back at her roll and smiled she then looked back at Dipper and saw icing on his cheek she decided to kiss his cheek too get it off Dipper was surprised by this action he then saw something he really missed seeing Pacifica happy.

Dipper-Pacifica I'm really sorry for whatever I did and I want to make it up to you

He then grabbed her hand and held them close to his heart he then looked down at her hands he then started hearing laughing he then looked up and saw Pacifica laughing

Pacifica-Dipper you are so cheesy

She then grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss

Dipper-I love you

Pacifica-I love you too

Threw out the whole morning they just talk about upcoming event while snuggling on the couch. Dipper then placed his hand on her belly and asked her a question

Dipper-So how are our kids doing?

Pacifica-We'll your kids are very active and using my stomach as a kick ball

Dipper-well it's hard being a pregnant with twins or so I read about

Pacifica-well it's your fault that they are like this

Dipper-oh really?

Pacifica-Yeah and I wouldn't change it

Pacifica the craned her neck and kissed Dipper on his cheek

Dipper-I love you

Pacifica-I love you too

* * *

><p>Okay I lied this not the the last chapter but I will need your help naming Dipper and Mabel's Kids so Give me some good names<p>

And remember "Distance yourself from reality"

also R&R


	23. 1 Month Down 8 to go

Dipper was at his job at The Gravity Fall National History Museum studying up on the new mysteries of the world when he got a telephone call

Dipper-Museum Dipper Speaking

He then pulled the phone away from his ear as heard yelling on the other line after the yelling calmed down he put back to his ear and tried to talk

Dipper-Hey Pacifica what wrong

Pacifica-I'll tell you what's wrong my stories are on and I can't find the remote

Dipper-Look in your hand

The other line was silent

Dipper-Hello?

(Dial Tone)

Dipper just laughs as he hangs up the phone

Dipper-One month down 8 to go

He then continued laughing and then thought of Mabel

Dipper-I wonder how Mabel doing?

Mabel-WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE BARS?!

Mermando-Mabel calm down there in the freezer

Mabel-Ugh then get them!

Mermando-kay dear

Mermando-Man I hope she calms down soon

Mabel-I'm not calming down

Mermando-Ay I need a some way of calm her...down

Mermando spotted a picture that might cheer her up

Mermando-Hey Mabel do you want to go for a drive?

Mabel-At least it beats this dump

Mermando and Mabel took a long drive but Mabel kept arguing about where he was taking her

And after hours and hours of yelling they finally made it to their destination a farm

Mabel-What! Two hours of driving and you take me to a farm, out of all the stupid...

Squeak!

Mabel turned around and saw a surprising sight

Mabel-Waddles! It's so good to see you again

Mabel got to her knees and started petting her then Waddles babies came out and tackle her to the ground and licked her face and her now exposed belly

Mabel-Mermando?

Mermando-yes Mabel

She got up and tackled him to the ground and kissed all over her face

Mabel-Thank you so much for bringing us here

Mabel then got up and started walk back to the car

Mermando-1 Month down 8 to go

Mabel-hey come on my stories are on

Mermando-coming


	24. Double Date

Pacifica was sitting in the living room watching her stories when her phone rang it was her mother

Pacifica-Mom it's good to hear from you again

Mrs. Northwest-Hello dear how come you never call me

Pacifica-Because you changed the number and kicked me out the house before you even told me

Mrs. Northwest-Right...any way I called to tell you that you're going to be a sister

Pacifica-You're Pregnant?!

Mrs. Northwest-Oh no I'm not going through that pain again we're going to adopt

Pacifica-well that's something

Mrs. Northwest-I know right finally we can start over from your "mistakes"

Pacifica-Excuse me uh what mistakes

Mrs. Northwest-you know the whole murder incident and getting pregnant with a commoner

Pacifica-But mom I love him and he loves me

Mrs. Northwest-Are you sure?

Pacifica-What do you mean?

Mrs. Northwest-He could be just saying that for the baby's sake because he knows that he can't raise babies on his own especially his twins

Pacifica was just silent on her end then her mother said that pushed her over the edge

Mrs. Northwest-and guess what if you give your baby to us we can raise it to be a proper and obedient children

Pacifica-That's it I never wanted to hear from you or anyone in that house just leave my new family alone you Bitch

Mrs. Northwest-Insolent child how dare you

Pacifica-How dare I how dare you think that you can just take my child away from me

And with that she hung-up in a fit of anger

(Meanwhile)

Dipper was just relaxing in bathtub reliving his stress of the hard work he did today at the museum answering phone calls, and answering question from the visitors and dealing with brats messing with the exhibits but he glad to remember that he'll have a kids like that in a few months

Dipper-2 down 7 to go

Then he heard a knocking on the door

Dipper-Yes?

Pacifica then peeked her head through the door

Dipper-Hey what's up?

Pacifica-um I was just wondering if I could join you?

Dipper-Okay

Pacifica walked in in nothing but a towel she then took of her towel and step in the bath and sat in front of Dipper, Dipper then began to wrap his arms around her ever expanding baby bump

Pacifica-Dipper I love you

Dipper-I love you too

Pacifica-Dipper tell me the truth, would you leave me if we didn't have this baby?

Dipper-No Pacifica I would never leave you where did you get that Idea

So Pacifica explained what happened during her phone call

Pacifica-And so I really need a stress reliever

Dipper-I got an idea

Dipper then started to gently massage her breast causing her gasp with pleasure as she missed his touch on her body

Pacifica-Dip...per...My

Dipper-a little tender

Pacifica just nodded her head as Dipper then start to kiss her ears and started to move his hands down to her lower regions and took two fingers and pinch her clit make Pacifica eep with pleasure Dipper took this as "Please keep going" he then inserted a finger in her folds and moved it in and out making her breath hitch her breath Dipper then felt her inner walls tighten around his finger

Dipper-Almost close huh

Pacifica-Dipper don't stop, AHHH

And with that she released and fell back to Dipper's chest breathing heavily

Dipper-Did that help with your stress?

Pacifica-A little

Dipper-Hey how about a double date?

Pacifica-I never been on a double date before so okay I would love that

Dipper-Great I'll call Mabel and Mermando and see if they are available

The couple then got out of the tub and wrap them self in towels but Pacifica spotted Dipper's little friend in his towel. Dipper saw that look in Pacifica's eye

Dipper-Uh Pacifica?

Pacifica-Now it's my turn to relief your stress.

She then kissed Dipper on his lips and started kissing lower and lowers till she dropped his towel (Few hours later)

Dipper and Pacifica were getting ready for their double date with Mabel and Mermando both keep getting preoccupied

Dipper-Pacifica you look great in anything you wear

Pacifica-No I gotten fatter

Dipper-You're not fat your just Pregnant and besides it doesn't even show that much with that Dress

Pacifica-I know but people will know that I'm pregnant and think I'll just

Dipper-Stop talking like that nobody will think less of you

Pacifica-Dipper I…

She interrupted by someone knock on the door Pacifica then went to answer it and was surprised hugged by her future step-sister Mabel

Mabel-It so good to see you again it's been so long

Pacifica-Yeah it's good to see you too

Mermando-Hey Dipper

Dipper-Sup dude

Mermando-So are ya'll ready to go

Pacifica-almost just need to do my hair real quick

Dipper-That's why our reservations are at 8:00

Mermando-What time is it?

Dipper-6:00

Mermando-So we got time

Mabel-I'll go help Pacifica with her hair

After sometime Mabel and Pacifica were done the couple were off on their date night they made it to The Club their they made plans for what happens in the future till Mabel felt a strong kick

Mabel-Ow

Mermando-You okay Mabel

Mabel-It was just a kick

Then the kicks gotten more harder

Mabel-owww owww Mermando the Baby is coming

Dipper and Mermando-WHAT!

Mermando and Dipper canceled their reservations and rushed to the hospital

Dipper-How can your baby be coming it only been two months?

Mabel-I can't really explain it but its coming

Mermando was silent as only he knew what was going on but refused to tell them. During the time Mabel was sent to the ER with Mermando while Pacifica and Dipper waited to find out the fate of their baby Dipper was just pacing around Pacifica was just trying to calm herself as what was happening after several hours the Doctor came out with a confused

Doc-Uh you guys might want to see this

Dipper and Pacifica were just as confused when they walked in


	25. A Huge Surprise!

Well Mabel's Kid is here or is it? Enjoy

* * *

><p>Dipper and Pacifica enter the Er and found Mabel Holding a Blanket When Mabel told them to come see it they got a huge surprise she holding a really big and rounded fish egg<p>

Mabel-Well this is some Gravity falls weirdness right here

Dipper-Mermando can you explain this

He said pointing to the egg

Mermando-It probably has something to do with me being half fish

Dipper-okay that makes sense, so can you explained why has my sister laid an egg

Doctor-I think that I can explain. Well as you know a child is born when a two consenting adolescents have "relations" but for a fish the female would just lay its eggs and the male fish fertilizes them. This situation is sort of like this but in weird hybrid cross-species type things

Mermando-You know that makes a lot of sense

Doctor-Of course it does, anywho I need you to fill out these forms

Mabel-Uh we don't know the gender of the Baby so how are we going to name it

Mermando-Well it was born from a human whom makes it a merperson so all we have to do is wait for eight more months to see

Mabel-Okay but how do we take care of it

Mermando-Well it a fish egg so we have to keep it moist

Mabel-Oh Stan has a fish tank at the shack we can keep it their

Mermando-What a…

Dipper-Bad Idea

Mabel-Why?

Dipper-its Stan when he finds out that a "Human Girl lays Egg" and the Parents left it there he is going to profit from it

Mabel-Okay I see you point but where are going to do with it

Dipper-I'll buy you a fish tank

Mabel-Oh thank you Dipper

Mabel-we will get it after I get out of the hospital in a couple of days

Dipper-Okay sees ya

And with that Dipper and Pacifica left the new sort of Parents alone but on their way to the car Dipper and Pacifica got into an argument

Dipper-looks like I'm cooking again

Pacifica-Oh you think I can't cook

Dipper-It not that it just... well…

Pacifica-Well, what?

Dipper-When you "taste" the food you eat all up before I get some of it

Pacifica-Hey it's not my fault that your children loves my cooking

Dipper-Okay you got me there

Pacifica-So I'm cooking

Dipper-Fine but just because I really miss your Pork Dumplings

Pacifica-Stop by the store and I will make some for you and leave you some for you

Dipper-Yay

So Dipper and Pacifica stop by H-E-B to pick up the ingredients they need for Pacifica needed to make her Pork Dumplings

Dipper-okay we got everything we need is there anything else we need

Pacifica-well we do need some more…

Pacifica stop as she saw what was in front of her Dipper then looked at the at the same direction she was looking at and was disgusted by what he saw Pacifica's Parents with a child following them

Mr. Northwest-Ah Pacifica it nice to see you again have you meet my new daughter this is Amanda Northwest, Amanda this is you older sister Pacifica

Amanda-Is she the one married a commoner

Mrs. Northwest-Yes that's the one

Amanda-Oh then is nice to meet my lower class sister

Pacifica trying not to look mad gave her best smile and said hi to her already annoying step-sister

Pacifica-It's nice to meet you Amanda

Amanda-And you must be my even lower class step-brother

Dipper-Yeah I am

Pacifica-So what are you doing here we revered shopped here when I used to live with you

Mr. Northwest-Well Amanda is still not used to our taste so we decided to find something she would like to eat.

Pacifica-Well that's nice even though you forced high quality food down my throat and none of it was something I liked

Mrs. Northwest-Well Amanda is different she has her whole life ahead of her and we did offer you a much better life but you choose this lifestyle well we better get going Amanda's Dinner awaits

Amanda-By Sis

As they left Pacifica went to the check-out area and paid for the stuff and left to the car as Dipper was left to carry to the ingredients as he puts them in the trunk he got into the driver seat and drove home it was a quiet drive till he heard whimpering coming from Pacifica when they made it back to their apartment Pacifica went to the bedroom and cried her eyes out

Dipper-Pacifica are you okay

Pacifica-Go away Dipper I want to be alone

Dipper did as he was told and went to the living room he knew that Pacifica missed being in higher class so he did the only thing that would make her happy he called the Northwest Manner

(Over the Phone)

Mr. Northwest-Who is this how did you get this number?!

Dipper-Mr. Northwest it's Dipper Pines

Mr. Northwest-Oh Well what do you want?

Dipper-Look let's cut to the chase I know that Pacifica missed being in upper class so I want to make a deal with you

Mr. Northwest-What kind of deal

Dipper-If you let Pacifica and me live in the Manner and treat her as an upper classman then I will…

Mr. Northwest-You'll what?

Dipper-(sigh) Then I'll be your Personal Butler for free and I will do everything you will say

Mr. Northwest-She really means that much that you would be willingly sell yourself to the Northwest

Dipper-Yes

Mrs. Northwest-Very well we will be by first thing in the morning with a contract

Dipper-Kay Bye

Dipper hanged up and fell back to the couch and ran his hand up his hair

Dipper-This is for you Pacifica

(The next morning)

Pacifica awoke still wearing what she had on from last night trying to remembering she cried herself to sleep when she went to the kitchen she saw that there were movers around the house which scared her she got out her Phone and called Dipper who was currently at the Northwest Manor

Pacifica-Dipper there's people in our apartment

Dipper-Don't worry about them they are just movers

Pacifica-why are their movers in the apartment

Dipper-because we are moving in with...your parents

Dipper pulled the phone away as he heard Pacifica yelling at him

Dipper-Relax it okay your father thought that he has not been fair to you and not given you a chance.

Pacifica-Are you lying to me

Dipper-no

Pacifica-okay I'm thrusting you

Dipper-You don't have to worry about it kay

Pacifica-Kay I love you

Dipper-I love you too bye

Dipper hanged up and continued his talk with the Northwest's

Mrs. Northwest-Lying to your wife that just wrong

Dipper-Well I can't… can we finish this

Mr. Northwest-Okay here is the contract

Dipper looked over the contract it read…

_This Contract entitled Dipper Pines to be a permanent drone to the Northwest family in exchange Pacifica (Northwest) Pines is hereby reinstated as a Northwest and will treated as one by the family and staff _

Dipper was hesitant about signing it but he signed it all he knew that this was all for the women he loves and his children

Mr. Northwest-Well Mr. Pines I mean "son" welcome to the family you will find your uniform in your quarters

Dipper-Thank you "Dad"

Mrs. Northwest- It's Master from now on

Dipper-Yes Master

And with that he left the room only for a second he could have sworn he heard laughing as he walked away

* * *

><p>Mabel and Mermando are still waiting and What do Pacifica's Parents have plan for Dipper<p>

R&R

And Remember "Distance Yourself From Reality"


	26. Moving Back InFirst Day On The Job

Hey Guys I have just recently found the poll thing so ya'll can vote for Dipper and Pacifica Babies name check my Profile pg to find it

* * *

><p>Dipper has made a deal with the Northwest to let Pacifica back in higher society and treat her like she is one unknown to Dipper Pacifica's parents has something else in mind<p>

Pacifica was standing at the foot of the front door of her old house she closed her eyes and thought back at all the "good" memories she had here she knocked on the door to see Jeeves her old butler break down and hugged her Pacifica hugged back since she was much more nicer

Jeeves the grabbed by her shoulders and apologized for his behavior Pacifica didn't mind because she missed him as well. He then took her bags and asked her to follower her back to her old room she went to her old make-up table and saw an old Picture of her and Dipper when they were much younger (like twelve) on the swings playing together she smiled as she saw this picture her thought was interrupted by Dipper wrapping his hands around her swallowed belly

Dipper-How does feel to be back home

Pacifica-I missed it

She then turned and saw Dipper was wearing a suit like the staffs

Pacifica-Dipper why are you wearing this suit

Dipper-Well you're going to find out sooner or later but starting today I'm your and your sister's personal butler

Pacifica-but why?

Dipper-Pacifica I noticed that you missed being in upper class so I made a deal with your dad

Pacifica-YOU DID WHAT!

She then grabbed her stomach as she felt a sharp pain Dipper then proceed to pick up Pacifica bridal style and placed her on the bed

Pacifica-Why did you make a deal with my father?

Dipper-for you I want you to be happy again and not that fake happiness you put on around me

Pacifica-How did you know?

Dipper-Hi I'm Dipper I'm part of the "mystery twins"! C'mon

Pacifica-Should have saw that coming but Dipper you didn't have to sell your life

Dipper-its okay I can get used to this as long as you are taken care of

Pacifica-Dipper at least let me help you

Dipper-Nah you need your rest and besides it not like you won't see me around I am your and your "sister's" personal butler

Pacifica-that's true

Dipper-and besides with this job I can be in earshot if something bad happens

Pacifica-Dipper I…

Dipper-Shh just rest

He then covered Pacifica in her blanket and kissed her forehead

Dipper-I'll be fine now rest and if you need me just call okay

Pacifica-okay I love you

Dipper-I love you too see ya later

And with that Pacifica nodded to sleep Dipper left the room and closed the door quietly leaning his head on it

Dipper-Half down 3 to go

?-Dipper!

Dipper-Amanda?

Dipper began running to Amanda's room when he entered he saw a full grown women in nothing but a bra and panties

Dipper-Who are you, and how did you get in this house?!

?-Why Dipper don't you recognized me?

Dipper then took a closer look and realized that it was Amanda

Dipper-Amanda?! What happened to you?! You were like twelve

Amanda-No I looked twelve but actually I'm twenty-one

Dipper-so you switched your age number that's...something so how did you do it

Amanda reached in her bra pulled out a little charm that was shaped like a star with a little girl figurine inside of it

Amanda-This charm can reverse the ageing process to a specific age. Are you not surprised?

Dipper-Not really

Amanda-What!

Dipper-I lived in gravity falls for a long time and I have seen all its weirdness

Amanda-Well it doesn't matter because now we are all alone just you and me

Dipper was getting a bad feeling about this he was about to leave when something wrapped around his neck choking him till he passed out

Dipper-Why...Are...You...Doing...This?

Amanda walked up to him and got closed to his face and whispered in his ear "Because I love you". She then kissed him on the lips as he passed out

* * *

><p>Oh My God Dipper's in trouble and who exactly is Amanda keep reading to find out<p>

and Remember "Distance Yourself From Reality"


	27. A New Enemy

_Dipper was getting a bad feeling about this he was about to leave when something wrapped around his neck choking him till he passed out _

_Dipper-Why...Are...You...Doing...This?_

_Amanda walked up to him and got closed to his face and whispered in his ear "Because I love you". She then kissed him on the lips as he passed out _ _

Dipper awoke several hours later trying to remember what happened to him but before he could scratch his head he realizes that his arms are chained to the bedpost shirtless

Dipper-Whoa did we do something kinky Pacifica? Pacifica?

He looked around and realizes that nobody was around and it was late Dipper then saw a key at his foot he struggled to pick it up when he finally got it he threw it to his mouth (lucky) he then reached for one of his hands and fumble with key after many tires he finally got it unlocked and undid the other cuff he got his shirt back he was about to leave the room when he heard voices

from outside of the door Dipper then began to hide in the closet but first opened the Window so that they could assumed that he escaped thru the window and just in time to the door open and saw Amanda(Young) and The Northwest talking to Pacifica

Amanda-See I told you he was in here

Pacifica-All I see is an open window

Northwest and Amanda-WHAT!

Amanda-I swore he was in here he must have jump out the window

Mr. Northwest-we're on the second floor there no way he could survive a drop like that

Pacifica-you kidding right? Dipper has been through more punishment then jumping out of a window

Mr. Northwest pulled Amanda by her arm and took her outside of the room leaving Pacifica in Amanda's room she then walked over to the closet and opened the door causing Dipper to fall out

Pacifica-Did she hurt you?

Dipper-No she only choked me till I passed out but the real question how did you know that I was in here?

Pacifica placed her hand on her belly-They told me, they always kick when you're around

Dipper-They really do know who their father is

Pacifica then help Dipper up and left to the Dining room to get him something to eat meanwhile Amanda was dealing with some problems.

Mr. Northwest-What happened in there, you told me he was at your mercy!

Amanda (Older)-You have to remember this is Dipper Pines was dealing with not some...

Mr. Northwest interrupted by slapping her to the ground

Mr. Northwest-This is strike one if you ever fail me again I'll send you back to that hell hole

Amanda looked at Mrs. Northwest with pleading eyes but she just looked away

Mr. Northwest-Now turn back into that brat it's time for dinner and you (he pointed to Mrs. Northwest) stop treating her like she is our daughter when she just a witch

Mrs. Northwest did not say anything until he left the room

Mrs. Northwest went to Amanda and gave her a caring hug which made Amanda cry as she snuggled closer to Mrs. Northwest turning back into a child

_Dining Room_

Mr. Northwest was just sitting at the head of the table not looking at anyone while Mrs. Northwest was trying get Amanda to eat while Pacifica was just eating her meal when she saw Dipper just standing with the other butlers Pacifica told him sit next to him Dipper did what he was told Pacifica then held up her fork and pointed at Dipper

Pacifica-Say ah

Dipper did as he was told again and ate the small cut of steak causing him to blush and smile but it soon went away as he turned to Amanda who stop crying and licked her lips which case Dipper much discomfort. After Dinner Dipper ran Pacifica her bath but was interrupted by Amanda

Amanda (Older)-Hey Dipper

Dipper wanted to tell her off but she knew that if he was disrespectful they could kick him and Pacifica out

Dipper-Is there something you need "Master" Amanda

Amanda walked up to him and whispered in his ear

Amanda (Older)-Oh I just wondering when you were two had sex.

Dipper was startled and angry when she said that he immediately stop the running water got up and walked off not answering her question

Amanda (Older)-So I take it, it has been awhile hasn't

Dipper still did not answer as he was adding specialty imported bath salts and bubbles

Amanda (Older)-Is it because she pregnant and you don't want to damage their brains do you

Dipper still did not answer as he got up and left but stopped when he felt something holding him back as Amanda switch from Older to Younger

Amanda (Younger)-You know not answering my question is much disrespect and it could get you fired

Dipper gritted his teeth and balled up his fist

Amanda (Younger to Older)-I have one more question for you and you better answer this time, Why did hit your sister and called her a whore?

Dipper eyes shot open as she said that he turned and walked up to her and slapped her to the ground and walk off to get Pacifica

Amanda (Younger)-Well looks like I struck a nerve perfect now on to phase two

she then laugh like a crazy person and Disappeared Meanwhile with Dipper he was on his way to get Pacifica but then heard screaming coming from her room Dipper ran as fast as he could when he got their he found Pacifica in black sphere held by Amanda

Dipper-Put her down now

Amanda (Younger)-Or what?

Dipper just stood there as thinking of what he should but realized there was one thing he could do

Dipper-Amanda If you stop I'll do anything you just please don't hurt her

Amanda (Younger)-Anything?

Dipper-yes

Amanda (Younger)-Good

she then placed Pacifica on her bed and shifted back to her Older self and walked up to Dipper wrapped her arms around him and kissed him Dipper didn't react as she was kissing him when she parted from Dipper turned to Pacifica and saw her with a face of doubt Dipper tried to explain but something or someone was controlling him to say something else

Pacifica-Dipper what is going on, why did you kiss my sister

Dipper-Because she has a fine ass

Dipper (mind)-What why did I say that

Amanda (Younger)-Because told you what to say

Dipper (mind)-Wait there's two of you?!

Amanda (younger)-Oh no I just transferred a little bit of my essence into your mind so that I can control you

Dipper-You Bitch

Amanda (Younger)-Hey you can't call your Master or a child a bitch oh and by the way Pacifica is talking to you

Pacifica-Dipper answers me! Are you cheating on me?

Dipper-(mind) No she is making me do this (real world) Cheating is such a strong word I prefer Expanding my options

Pacifica just covered her mouth and kicked Dipper and Amanda out and locked herself into her room Dipper tried to open the door but was stop by Amanda's Black strings

Amanda (Older)-Now lover you have more important things to do

Amanda drags Dipper to her room and pushed him to the bed using the strings to cut off his clothes and began taking off hers and climb on top of him

Amanda (older)-We are going to have fun all night

Dipper-You'll never get away with this the staff will…

Dipper stop talking realized that she could easily change the memories of the staff and the head of the household

Amanda (Older)-Your finally start to get it that I control you now and there's nothing you can do you are my slave now and you will pleasure you master

Amanda then grabbed his member and placed it inside her and started moving up and down while Dipper showed no emotion as she did this

Amanda-Come on you can't tell me you are not enjoying this

Dipper-I prefer Pacifica

Amanda used a string and choked him

Amanda-You better take enjoyment from this or else

Dipper then got up and grabbed her hips and started pumping hard and fast

Amanda-Dipper slow down you're going to make me AHHH

Amanda fell backwards to the bed and fell asleep and started cleaning her up to avoid any other "accidents" he then left the room to take a nightly stroll to the Mabel's and Mermando's to get some help

Luckily Mabel was home so he had someone to talk to

Mabel-Dipper is good to see you again how have you been

Dipper was about to answer but didn't because he was still unsure that he was under her control from this distance so he just changes it

Dipper-Not good actually

Dipper was shocked when he finally said what he wanted he then explained his situation which took several minutes

Dipper-So I ended taking a walk here

Mabel-looks like you've be in some witch trouble

Dipper-More like bitch she made me have…

Mabel-Ahh I don't want to hear about that again

Dipper-Mabel I need help and you have the one thing I need

Mabel face then got serious and pulled a black box out from under her futon and pulled out a pine tree shaped key she opened the box and pulled out Journal 3

Mabel-man this takes me back

Dipper-yeah well it time to get to work

He opened the book and wrote something for Pacifica to Decode

It read

_S-d-f-l-I-l-f-d,_

_ L'p xqghu Dpdqfa frqwuro_

_sohdyh Irujlyh ph dqg sohdvh khos ph_

Dipper-I hope she can decoded this Mabel I'll need you to get this journal and letter to Pacifica as a gift for her baby shower next week

Mabel-Got it but what will you do

Dipper-I'll just have to put up with it for now Mabel I'm counting on you

Mabel-you can count on us

Dipper-Us?

Mabel then grabbed a fish tank that had her egg in it

Dipper-Oh "us"

Dipper then got up hugged his sister and future nephew/niece and left back to the manor not wanting to deal with Amanda yet he went to Pacifica's old shed in the back and saw that inside was still the same he then found Pacifica master bedroom and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow is going to be hell

* * *

><p>Can you Decode the letter<p>

Oh and Don't forget to vote for the twins names ill put a poll for Mabel's baby name soon

Keep reading and "Distance Yourself From Realty"


	28. Day Of Reckoning

Dipper awoke in the shed/house with the most mind-numbing headache he then looked around and saw that the room was in black and white

Dipper-Oh not again

Bill-Hey Pine tree haven't seen you in awhile

Dipper-Cut to the chase

Bill-I'm here to help you with your Amanda problem

Dipper-Oh please like I would make another deal with you

Bill-I don't want to make a deal with you I want to help you

Dipper-What's in it for you?

Bill-I just want to get rid of Amanda just as much as you

Dipper-why?

Bill-She has interrupted my plans and I just need her gone

Dipper-okay what do you want for real

Bill-(sigh) you got me I really just want to help you because….

Bill mutters something

Dipper-What was that?

Bill-Because you are my one and only friend

Dipper-Really

Bill-yes and I want to help my friend

Dipper-Are you going betray me

Bill-No

Bill okay here's the plain

Bill and Dipper discussed what they would do at Pacifica's Baby Shower. After their conversation Bill and Dipper went to Pacifica Baby shower which was bad for Dipper because he had to stand next in between Amanda (who is changed every memories to think that she was always older) and Pacifica who was still mad at him and still could not thrust him

Dipper (Mind)-Bill your plan better work

Amanda (young)-It will work Dipper thrust me

Bill had taken care of Amanda's Mind control and posed as her to avoid any supination for the original

Pacifica-Okay let's get this started

Mabel-Oh open mine first

Dipper-(whispered)-All right Mabel

Pacifica-At least I can thrust one of the twins

Dipper puts his down in shame while Amanda sucked up all of his disappointment as Pacifica found the journal Pacifica then looked at Mabel and question her

Pacifica-Mabel why did you give the babies this

Mabel-that's not all

She handed her a card with the coded message which she decode very easily she then looked at Dipper and nodded her head so throughout the party Pacifica had to do nothing as she watch Amanda seduce Dipper till she finally had enough she got and pulled Dipper by her arm and asked for a dance Amanda allowed it because it was her day Mable started a slow song and everybody paired up but Amanda during the Dance Pacifica and Dipper were whispering to each other

Dipper-Did you get the letter

Pacifica-Dipper I'm sorry I reacted I should have known that you wouldn't cheat on me

Dipper-Yep

Pacifica-besides I had to make the first move

Dipper-yep that is true

Pacifica-So how are we going to defeat my sister's hold on you?

Dipper-Actually I got that under control

Pacifica-How?

Dipper placed his forehead on hers and showed her Bill which he waved when he saw Pacifica

Pacifica-Another Brain demon

Dipper-Dream demon actually

Pacifica-well how this demon is supposed help us did you make a deal with him

Dipper-actually he offer because he is my friend

Pacifica-You. Made friends. With a demon?

Dipper-Pretty much

Suddenly Amanda stop the music and everyone eyed her she then began walking towards a Dipper and Pacifica Bill moved Dipper in front of Pacifica because he knew what was going to happen

Amanda-you impress me Mr. Pines but I think that it's time to end this party and your life

Pacifica and the Northwest-WHAT!

Mr. Northwest-That was not part of the deal

Amanda then looked at him and raised her hand which started to from a compressed ball of energy and shot it at him he dodged it and fell to the floor which caused him to twist his ankle Mrs. Northwest ran to see if he was okay

Mrs. Northwest-Amanda please stop you don't have to do this

Amanda-He treated me like I was his slave then his "daughter" and I had when I'm done with you two Dipper is next she raised her hand and was about to shot them till some grabbed her arm and raised it higher to blast through the ceiling

Amanda-I didn't think you get in my way after all I did for you Mermando

Mermando-Amanda I'm grateful to you for giving me my legs but I can't let you kill these people

Amanda-Stupid fish

She grabbed him by his collar and threw him to the hallway and started following when she was in front of Mermando she started to create another ball of energy and aimed it at him as she was about to fire at him Mabel shoved Amanda to the ground losing her concentration she then saw Mabel crying in his arms Amanda was starting to feel angry at the two people that got in her way she aimed another energy ball at them and this time it was twice as powerful she threw it at the helpless couple knowing that it would be the end Mabel kissed Mermando on last time and the two closed their eyes and waited for death but it never came as Mabel opened her eyes she saw Dipper standing in front of them with his hand out Mabel then was blinded by a bright yellow light when it disappeared she looked at Dipper again but he was different. His black jacket was yellow he had a small top hat on top of his Pine tree hat and he was holding a cane when he turned around he picked up Mabel and Mermando and disappeared leaving an angry Amanda alone she went back to the room where the baby showers was at and saw that everyone was gone she then screamed at the top of her lungs and destroyed the entire house leaving a big crater she then flew off to find them

_Meanwhile_

Mabel opened her eyes and found herself at the Mystery shack holding hers and Mermando's egg

Mabel-Uh what just happen?

Pacifica-Look up

When Mabel did she saw Dipper but he had a third eye in the Middle of his forehead replacing his big dipper

Mabel-Dipper?

?-I'm neither Dipper nor Bill

Mabel-Then who are you?

But before this Dipper look-a-like could say anything a huge explosion came from outside the gang ran outside and saw Amanda walking towards the shack leaving a trail of destruction behind her she then blasted a big hole in the shack which cause Stan to get angry and throw rocks at her but she easily dodged them she the sonic warp to Stan and grabbed him by his neck she was about to kill him till Dipper grabbed her arm and threw her into the forest and chased after her Mabel and Pacifica ran to Stan but Pacifica fell to her knees and clench her stomach Mable picked up Stan and ran towards Pacifica

Mabel-What's wrong Pacifica

Pacifica-They're coming

Mabel-Who is Dipper? Amanda?

Pacifica-The Babies are coming

Mabel and Stan-What

Stan-Soos get your truck we need to get to a Hospital and fast

_Meanwhile with the Dipper/Bill look-a-like_

Amanda-Where did you get this kind of power

Dipper/Bill-Dipper and Bill Fused to create me

Amanda-and can you tell me the name of this fusion

?-My name is Dill Pipher

Amanda-Really that is the best you can come up with

Dill Pipher-Hey this (he gestured to himself) was short notice

Amanda-Anyway I think I'll take my leave I have "something" waiting for me

She then pointed to back to the shack and Dill saw Mabel holding Pacifica's hand and Pacifica was breathing rapidly Dill then realized why she was like that he then looked at Amanda and saw a murderous smile on her she then flew straight towards Soos's truck Mabel then spotted Amanda and told Soos to speed up but his trucks was too old Amanda was closing in on them Soos stop the car and grabbed Pacifica and started running to a safe place but Amanda created a crater in front and behind them she then floated towards the group and was about to shoot them they closed their eyes and just like before it never came When they opened their eyes again they saw a triangle shield protecting them

Everyone-Dipper

Dill-I told you I'm neither Dipper nor Bill

Mabel-Well whoever you are till Dipper that Pacifica in labor and she needs to get to the Hospital

Dill-Okay

Dill snapped his fingers and they disappeared leaving Dill and Amanda alone

Amanda-Where are they?!

Dill-Like I'll tell you we're finishing this now

Amanda-fine

The two started to glow there respected colors (Amanda: Dark Purple Dill Pipher: Gold Yellow) they then charged at each other and created a huge explosion which caused a huge explosion Dill and Amanda were shot blast and energy wave at each other till they got tired

Amanda-I'm surprised a human could keep up to me

Dill-I'm not all human

Amanda-well I exhausted all my power so I'll let you go this time but be warned I will return

And with that she disappeared in black cloud Dill the left to the hospital he used his third eye to find Pacifica operation room he then warp himself to the waiting room and found Mabel, Mermando and the egg, Stan, The Northwest, Soos, and Wendy

Mabel-Dipper she keeps saying that "she won't give birth unless your there with her"

Dill-Okay Dipper will be there soon

Dill then took a few steps back closed his eyes and began glowing he physical body turn white and split in two on one side was a human shape the other was a triangle when the lights died down Dill was gone now Bill and Dipper were them self again Dipper turned and left Bill with the others and went the operation room as fast as he could their he found Pacifica nearly passed out from the pain her eyes were half opened but she knew who was in front of her

Pacifica-Dip...per come...here

She reached out her hand for Dipper to take it

Doc-Ma'am we can't wait any longer it's now or never

Dipper felt Pacifica hand grip tighter but Dipper didn't winced from the pain because his body was still recovering from his battle after a few hours their first baby is born


	29. What Happens Next-Last Chapter

_So this is the Last Chapter of this story it was fun writing it and I hoped you Enjoyed it _

* * *

><p><em>Doc-Ma'am we can't wait any longer it's now or never <em>

_Dipper felt Pacifica hand grip tighter but Dipper didn't winced from the pain because his body was still recovering from his battle after a few hours their first baby is born_

Dipper was as happy as he can be to see his first child born after the doctor washed off all the blood he determined the gender as a boy Dipper hop for joy to see that he got a son as his first born he then notice that his son had inherited Dipper's birthmark

Doctor-So what is his name?

Pacifica looked at Dipper and told the Doctor his name will be "Tyrone Jackson Pines"

Doc-Okay but will have to wait for the other for a bit so please try to relax a bit

Pacifica-Okay. Hey Dipper

Dipper-Yeah

Pacifica-How did you do it?

Dipper-Do what

Pacifica-That you know the battle and flying

Dipper-Oh that well…

(_Flashback Northwest Manor_)

Dipper-Bill it's now or never

Bill-Okay remember what we learn

Dipper closed his eyes and focuses his mental energy to match Bill. air started to formed around raising his hair revealing his birthmark that's when the lines faded away and the points started to form a circle in the middle of his forehead which started to form Bill's eye, Dipper's clothes then started to change to a yellow jacket he then spun his wrist and a hat and cane appeared out of nowhere in his hands he place the top hat on top of his pine hat and took the cane the light ended and Bill and Dipper became one he then grabbed Pacifica, The Northwest, Staff, Soos, Wendy and Mabel's egg and warp them to the mystery he then warp towards the endangered and held out his hand creating a triangle shield protecting Mabel and Mermando

Dipper-Then I fought her and came here

Pacifica-Wow that was just….Augh

Dipper-What's wrong

Pacifica-the other one is coming

Dipper-Doc!

After another few hours their second child came out the Doctor then cleaned it up and identify it gender it was a girl

Dipper-Fraternal Twins just like me and Mabel

Pacifica-Minus all the craziness

Doc-So what was her name?

Pacifica whispered in Dipper ear and he told the doctor "Rachel Pacifica Pines

Doc-Got it

Dipper and Pacifica were so happy to see their children Pacifica was holding them so close to her face she could almost suffocate herself she then started to cry at her beautiful children she then gave Dipper a loving kiss and passed out because she was tired Dipper then took his kids and took them to everyone who was waiting for them to let them see Mabel squealed in excitement as she saw her niece and nephew Stan gave Dipper a pat on his back he then noticed Mrs. Northwest walking up to him Dipper then told her and Mr. Northwest to come here and handed Rachel to Mrs. Northwest and Tyrone to Mr. Northwest The babies looked at them and smiled Mr. Northwest started to make funny faces to Tyrone making him laugh more. Mr. Northwest looked at Dipper and asked him why

Dipper-Well I think that every child should get to know their grandparents

Mr. Northwest-Not that I'm meant why did you save us back there

"Because you're my step mom and dad and I always want to protect my family" Dipper said with a smile

Mr. & Mrs. Northwest had tears in their eyes they then hugged Dipper

Dipper-But I think there is someone you should apologize to he pointed to an upcoming wheel chair and saw Pacifica in it the two Northwest walked up to Pacifica and got to their knees and apologize in a way they can Pacifica told them to get up she then opened her arms Mr. & Mrs. Northwest came in and hugged her after the big hug Dipper handed her Rachel and Tyrone and rolled her to Hospital room where she can rest Dipper then left the hospital to find work leaving Pacifica with her Babies when Dipper found a safe distance he summoned Bill

Bill-So what do you do now?

Dipper-I know she is going to come back so I'm going to need you stick around till we finish her good

Bill-So that means

Dipper-I'm going to need you to watch over the kids when me or Pacifica isn't around

Bill-Thank you for trusting me

Dipper-You got it also that fusion we did can we do that again

Bill-I think so but that would require a lot of mental energy in the future to make it last

Dipper-I know and I also know that Amanda wasn't using her full strength so we are just going have to get stronger

Bill-Don't I know it

The two shared a laugh but it was interrupted by a phone call from Mabel

Dipper-Hello? Oh Hey Mabel. What. It is. I'm on my way

Dipper then hanged up his phone

Bill-What is it

Dipper-Mabel's egg hatched hey this could be a good time for some training

Bill-I couldn't agree more

Dipper and Bill closed their eyes and fused into Dill Pipher and flew off into the night sky to the Hospital and in great time when got close he warp to Mabel and Mermando side and in time to see the egg hatch forming a beautiful baby Mabel then got a towel and wiped it clean to see that it was a girl

Mabel-Yeah A baby girl

Mermando-Uh Mabel looks

She then looked at the fish bowl and saw a Baby Merman

Dill-Wow just like Dipper

Mermando-Grabbed his son and dried him of making his fins turn into legs

Mabel-My Babies are half fish yeah

Dill gave her hug and congratulate them Stan however…

Mabel-Stan I know that look in your eyes

Stan-What?!

Dill-Stan!

Stan-Fine I won't congrats Mabel what are their names

Mabel-Well her Name is Gem Jose Pines and his name is Alejandro Luna Pines

Mermando-Well I guess with that done we must take our leave

Dill-Leave?!

Mermando-You didn't tell him

Mabel-No I was going to after the baby shower

Dill-Tell Dipper what?

Mermando-Well since my children are like me they are going to have to come back with me to my homeland for two years till they could fully develop before they can come back

Dill-And what does this have to do with Mabel

Mabel-Well my babies are going to need a mother and I always wanted to be a mermaid

That shocking news split Dipper and Bill back in two

Next Morning

Mabel-it going to be okay Dipper it's only for two years I'll be back as soon as that's done and our kids can have play dates

Dipper then started to get teary eyed

Mabel-Hey don't cry guy I'll be back soon and you better get that power you have under control

Dipper (Laugh) Ok Mabel I will

Mabel-And You better take of you kids and Pacifica and get a better name the Dill Pipher

Dipper-got it

Mermando-You ready to go

Mabel-Ready, Good bye everyone

Everyone waved good bye to Mabel as a giant bubble formed around them turning her and Mermando into Merpeople the enter the lake a swam out to sea

Pacifica-c'mon Dipper it's these twos bedtime

Dipper-Right hey Pacifica

Pacifica-Yeah

Dipper surprised her with a loving kiss Pacifica then kissed back she then felt Rachel climb up Dipper and Kissed him to Tyrone did the same but with Pacifica

Dipper-I love you guys

Pacifica-We love you too

One Month

Pacifica-Dipper can you get Tyrone

Dipper-Sure

Dipper and Pacifica took over the Northwest estates and business

Dipper-Tyrone where are you

He then heard crying from the closet Dipper open the door to find Tyrone sitting there holding the journal then looked up and reach for his papa Dipper then picked him up and held close

Dipper-Shh Shh its okay

Tyrone then claimed down and hugged his Dad he Tyrone started to wiggle

Dipper-You don't get like this unless

Dipper turn around and saw Pacifica holding Rachel the two then puts them down and began crawling towards each other and started playing with each other Dipper and Pacifica smiled as they saw their future play till Pacifica pop the question

Pacifica-I want another baby

Dipper eyes shot open when he heard that he then started laughing uncomfortably when Pacifica pushes her expanded breast on his arm

* * *

><p>Can Someone say Squeal(Maybe)<p>

Keep reading and Remember "Distant Yourself From Realty"


End file.
